The Fateful Journey
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Oceanic Flight 815 to LA crashed on an island. Sophie Harrison was apart of the experience. What entails? -Will stray from canon in time- !Covers season one!
1. Crash

**A/N: Woot. Finally got the plot bunny for a Lost fic. I'm keeping my mouth shut about the future for this fic. Lawl. Sophie's look is based off of Kirsten Stewart in The Messangers. XD Many thank to Scarecrowqueen for beta-ing this. [You rock!] Uh... I'm hyper for the next chapter, since I actually can go off the script AND episode. This chapter I mainly used the script and my memory. [I really need to buy S1...] Anyhoo, I really hope you enjoy this fic. :)**

* * *

Chapter One: Crash

Sophie didn't remember the crash. She only remembered waking up on a beach. The sand felt gritty against the back of her shirt. She began to sit up, holding a hand to her head. "Sand?" Sophie choked out. When she was sitting up, things felt like they were spinning slightly. "Whoa." She shut her eyes for a brief moment. There was also this loud sound. Sophie looked around, keeping the hand on her head to try and keep things still in her vision. She set eyes on what looked to be a plane's engine. It was still going; the fans moving fast.

A man in a suit ran past her. "H-Hey!" she called to him. Carefully, she tried to stand up. Sophie collapsed to her knees and the man was kneeling beside her in an instant.

"You okay?" he said loudly.

"M-My head," she told him.

He looked her over and asked, "Do you have a headache? Dizziness?" His voice was loud. He had to shout for her to hear him over the sound of the engine. Sophie nodded. She felt him touch her cheek lightly. "You probably have a minor concussion. There's a cut here though," he said as he touched it again.

It didn't hurt, so Sophie was a little surprised there was a cut. She lowered her hand from her head. "Thank you," she trailed off in a questioning voice.

"Jack," he said.

She gave a small nod and said, "I'm Sophie."

Jack nodded and said, "There're more people that may need help." He nodded towards the wreckage.

Sophie nodded and Jack helped her up. "I can help." Jack smiled weakly as he steadied her. "I'm good." He nodded again before rushing off to help others. Sophie got a good look around. There were people wandering around, looking aimless and lost. There was a blond screaming her head off. Something of a creaking noise could be heard. Sophie noticed it was coming from the wing of the plane that was still attached. She took a few steps forward, shuffling slowly. Things were blurred and she stumbled forward. At that moment, the engine blew up. Something must've got caught in it like a piece of metal she figured. The blast shook the ground and she fell; her jeaned knees crashing against the warm sand. All the screaming seemed to die down around her a little bit. As she began to get to her feet again, a louder sound of screeching was audible. Sophie looked up and saw the wing of the plane beginning to fall. Her eyes went wide with shock as she saw Jack helping a large man and a blond woman away from it quickly. The wing fell and a small fire erupted after it crashed to the ground. She flinched back into a sitting position.

Sophie began to shiver. She didn't know where they were or what exactly was going on. It frightened her. She just sat there for a while, watching the waves roll and wondering what would become of them. Sophie just hoped rescue would come soon…

She pulled her legs to her chest, sitting alone on the sand nervously and watching some of the other survivors, as they could now be called. Some cried, some hugged, and some gathered luggage bags. Sophie began to wonder if she could find her bag. Pushing herself up carefully, Sophie began to stand. She wiped her eyes at the sight of the bright sun and stumbled.

"Oi!" she heard a voice shout. Sophie looked to her right and saw a guy walking towards her. His blue jeans were dirty and his long sleeved striped shirt looked beaten up from the crash, if that's what it was. He had a hoodie on, too, which looked somewhat out of place with the island-ish look. There was a cigarette between his index and middle finger, which he immediately dropped on the sand. The guy rushed to her and said, "You alright?"

Sophie ran a hand through her messed up shoulder length brown hair. "This guy, Jack," she began, "said I have like a concussion or something." She shook her head as she spoke, like it was nothing. And really, it was nothing to her.

The guy was silent for a moment. "Who's Jack?" he asked.

Sophie shrugged. "Wearing a suit. He was gung-ho about helping people." He was looking at her in confusion. Obviously, he hadn't met this guy. Sophie sighed. "Never mind." She pressed a hand to her forehead as she felt a headache coming on. "Um, I'm Sophie by the way."

"Charlie," he said.

She looked around and noticed people seemed to be starting to make a fire. "Are they making a fire?" she asked, looking back at Charlie.

"Dunno," he said. "It looks it."

Sophie shifted her footing. "Maybe we should go help?" Charlie nodded and Sophie began walking slowly over to the pile for the assumed fire. She noticed he fell instep with her and was fiddling with a ring on his right hand. "So are you from like…England or something?" Sophie asked, just trying to make conversation.

"You! What're your names?" a man asked.

Both Charlie and Sophie looked in the direction of the man. He looked Middle Eastern and was wearing a tan short sleeved button down with a pair of dark jeans. "What? Oh, I'm Charlie."

Sophie looked hesitantly at Charlie before saying, "My name's Sophie."

"We need some help with the fire. No one will see it if it isn't big!"

From the corner of her eye, she saw Charlie nod. "Right. On it. What's your name?"

The man said, "Sayid."

"Sayid!" Charlie said loudly. "We're on it, Sayid."

Sophie just stood by and had a small smile. Even though things were bad, he seemed to be quite cheery. "Should I get some more sticks and stuff then?" she asked. Charlie seemed to shiver. "Huh? What?" He looked at her, a slightly confused look on his face. "Uh, yeah. Good idea. I'll go with you."

She nodded and began towards what looked to be a tree line a few yards away. The two gathered an armful of tree fronds and a few twigs. They returned and found the pile had grown and the sky beginning to darken. They threw the stuff on and someone was lighting the fire with a little lighter. A few people gathered around as it got darker, many of them looking distant or depressed.

Sophie was sitting beside Charlie. He had his hood covering his head and was twiddling his fingers carefully. A large man walked over to them and said, "Uh, anyone hungry?" Charlie looked up for a second and shook his head before returning to look at the large flame. "What about you?" he said to Sophie.

"No thanks," she said with a half smile. Frankly, she had a pounding headache and food right now would probably make her nauseous.

"Okay," he said as he trudged off.

Sophie went to ask Charlie if he was okay but a weird, sickening, primal noise rang out. It sounded as if it came from the jungle. The sound disturbed her. Immediately people were on their feet, looking towards the trees. Everyone was standing together when they saw trees sway violently; a few even looked like they fell. From the sound of it, something was snapping them. Sophie stood by Charlie, trembling with terror, when she heard him say, "Terrific."


	2. First Trek

**A/N: So the script and episode with these parts didn't full mesh so I went more with the script's dialouge and the visuals from the show. Next chappie should be interesting. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Trek

Sophie didn't sleep a wink after the weird roar. Or scream. Whatever it was… She was standing with a bunch of the other survivors, talking about the noise from last night. Again.

"It wasn't natural, whatever it was," a man standing close to a young boy said.

An older woman with dark skin, Rose as she had introduced herself last night to Sophie, said, "That sound it made… I keep thinking, there was something familiar about it."

The same blond who screamed her head off the day before asked, "Really? Where are you from?"

"The Bronx," Rose replied.

Sophie fidgeted in place as Charlie said, "It could've been something like monkeys." She rolled her eyes at this.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was monkeys," a southern sounding man said sarcastically from a few steps behind her. "It's Monkey Island."

The large man who passed out food last night said, "Technically, you know, we don't even know if we're on an island-"

"We're on an island," Sayid retorted flatly.

A few people dispersed after his comment. Others stayed, sitting around in a circle on the sand. Sophie sat next to Charlie and they young boy, who introduced himself to her kindly as Walt. "Anyone have any sun block?" Charlie asked, glancing up at the sky.

The blond woman grabbed a bag beside her as she said, "Yeah I have some."

"So," the large man from earlier sat between Charlie and the blond, "I was just looking inside the fuselage… It's pretty grim in there. You think we should be doing anything with the…" He trailed off. "B-O-D-Y-S?"

Sophie just shook her head as Walt's assumed to be dad said, "What are you spelling, man? Bodies?"

Walt spoke up as he played with a stick in the sand. "B-O-D-I-E-S."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sayid said.

"No. They'll deal with it when they get here," the blond said loudly.

Just then, Jack kneeled down and said, "I'm going to look for the cockpit. See if we can find a transceiver to send out a distress signal. Help the rescue team." He looked at the dark haired guy in a blue button-down that was between him and the blond. "You're gunna need to keep an eye on the wounded. If that guy in the suit wakes up, try to keep him calm. Don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel, you understand?"

The guy nodded. "Yeah, but what about the guy with the leg? Your tourniquet-"

"Stopped the bleeding. I took it off last night. He should be alright."

"Yeah… Cool," the guy nodded again. "Good job."

Charlie began to get up. "I'll come with. I wanna help."

"I don't need anymore help," Jack said.

Sophie just looked at the two. Both had helped her. She didn't want either of them to go, in all actuality.

Jack stood as Charlie said, "No, its cool. I don't really feel like standin' still so…" Jack gave him a brief nod. "Excellent," Charlie said. He began to follow Jack.

Sophie just watched the two like everyone else, worrying about them already even though they hadn't gotten into the jungle yet. She picked at a nail, glancing up at the two leaving men.

Charlie turned around and sent her a small wave before turning back around and continuing to follow Jack. This made her smile. Sophie felt the worry burry itself deep down. Even if it was just for a little while.

---

Twenty minutes later when Sophie was making small talk with Rose and searching for her bag, it started raining. Just out of the blue with no warning at all. They ran for cover under a huge piece of the fuselage that was leaning against another and resembling a metal tent. Sophie shivered and shook her head, trying to rid herself of the wetness. She noticed Rose and the pregnant girl looking at something. In the distance, a few trees toppled and broke, like the previous night.

"There it is again," the pregnant girl said.

"My god," Rose whispered.

Sophie continued to shiver a little. "Jack and Charlie are out there," she mumbled. The worry settled in again and she hoped they were okay.


	3. Missing

**A/N: So I've written up to chapter five now. Crazy huh? And I'm still staying canon. :) Review.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Missing

"Some freak rainstorm, huh?" the blue button-down guy from earlier said.

Sophie looked up at him from the strewn luggage. "What? Yeah it was…" She was still slightly worried about Charlie and Jack.

"I'm Boone," he said pulling the button-down off to reveal a white t-shirt.

Sophie continued to look over the bags quickly. "Sophie," she told him distantly. She was looking for her bag among the many, her closest possession was missing and she hoped it was inside it.

"Looking for your bag?" he asked as he got down on one knee in the sand. "What's it look like?" Boone asked in a bored tone.

Sophie ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back messily; and said, "A backpack. Says Jansport. Um…red and some brown."

Boone picked up a bag and held it out towards her. "Is this it?"

She sighed a breath of relief. "Thank you." Sophie took her backpack and rooted through it. "Damn… It's not here…"

"What's not?"

Sophie shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing. So we're gunna go through what's left then?"

Boone gave a nod and glanced over his shoulder. He did a double take before sighing and getting up. He could be heard saying "Hey," as he walked away.

As she got up from kneeling in the sand, Sophie brushed of her jeans and picked up her bag. She knew she just pretty much told Boone she would help him but she had to see if her ring was in the depths of her bag. Sophie looked over her shoulder and saw Boone returning to the pile of luggage. Quickly, she walked over to a piece of the wreckage and sat down. Letting out a breath, she began to unzip the bag.

Shouting from somewhere nearby distracted her from opening it and she looked over. The Middle Eastern man Sayid and another guy had started throwing punches. Sophie put her bag down and joined the forming crowd. She noticed Jack, a woman, and Charlie approach and rushed to their side. "What's going on?" Jack mumbled.

Sophie shrugged. "They just…started yelling." The fight looked to be getting worse, not better. No one was breaking it up either, until Jack intervined. She stood by Charlie as the two men accused each other after Jack split them up.

Jus then, the woman who was with Jack and Charlie yelled, "Stop!" The two stopped, looking at her almost scornfully. "We found the transceiver, but it's not working. Can anybody help?"

Wondering what a transceiver even was, Sophie just watched as Sayid said, "Yes. I might be able to."

"Oh great! Let's trust this guy!" the man who previously fought with him said. It was the same man with the Southern sounding accent.

"Hey," someone said, "we're all in this together man. Let's treat each other with a little respect." Sophie recognized that the voice belonged to the large man.

"Shut up lardo," the feisty man retorted.

"Hey!" Jack shouted. Sophie and the other watched him approach the feisty man sternly. "Give it a break."

The man glared slightly and shook his head sarcastically. "Whatever you say doc. You're the hero." The man walked away, looking to have anger in his stride.

Jack watched him walk away and Sophie took noticed of Boone, wearing the button-down once more, approach him. She hid slightly behind Charlie and the woman with a simple side step. "You guys found the cockpit?" Jack nodded in response as Boone asked, "Any survivors?"

Sophie noticed Charlie and the woman exchange glances. When she looked at Jack, he was shaking his head. "No," he told Boone.

She looked towards the ground, feeling bad for who ever was on that part of the plane.

"It's a dual brand military spec," she heard Sayid say. Sophie looked up as he spoke again. "Chances are the batteries are good, but the radio is dead."

Everything went silent for a moment until the woman asked, "Can you fix it?"

Sayid looked at her, a glimmer of what looked to be hope in his eyes. "I need time." He walked away and Rose said something about a man with shrapnel.

The group who was watching the fight disbanded and Sophie remembered her bag along with the small search. She hurried over to it and sat down again, pulling the bag onto her lap. Sophie began to look through the front compartment as someone sat down next to her. Peering up, she saw Charlie. He was fiddling with the tape around his fingers. "Hey," she said in a rush.

He was silent at first, but then said, "Hey." Silence again, then, "What're you looking for?"

Sophie sighed and tossed the bag down on the sand. Frustration overcame her as she said, "I lost something. It's not in my damn bag…"

She saw he was fidgeting slightly. Charlie glanced at her a few times before he said, "Be back." He got up and hurried towards the tree line. "Try checkin' your pockets!" he called from a few feet away.

Sophie saw him disappear among the trees and patted her hands on her pockets. Her face lit up as she dug something familiar from her left one. Sophie pulled out a small silver ring. "My ring!" she sighed and slid it onto the middle finger of her left hand. "Thought I lost it…" she murmured to herself. When Charlie got back, she was going to hug that guy.


	4. Polar Bears and Bullets

**A/N: This one is extra long cuz I had to get the whole polar bear incident in. I'm very pleased with how this is going so far. I thought it would be harder to write, but it's not. And I ironically, I got my hair cut the other day just like my OC Sophie in this story. (I based her off of Kirsten Stewart in The Messengers) Oh and like the other Losties, Sophie's past is very...tramatic. The curtain on her past is beginning to rise and I hope once it's up you think it's interesting. :) Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Polar Bears and Bullets

Sophie held out her left hand in front of her a few times, admiring the silver ring and it's emerald in the center. She smiled as Charlie walked over to her. "Where'd you go?" She questioned with a small hidden grin.

"Uh…loo," he said. Charlie looked around and something caught his eye. "What's goin' on over there?"

Looking in the same direction as him, she saw the short haired blond and Boone shouting. "Another fight?" she joked. Sophie stood, grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder before following Charlie. As the two got closer, they could hear bits of the argument.

"-just so easy to make fun of me-"

"Yeah! It is easy! I have a-"

Sophie wondered how they knew each other. The blond grabbed something and bolted towards Sayid and the dark haired woman who shouted during the fight. Curiously, she asked, "Who's she?"

"The one who went with you and Jack to the cockpit. With Sayid there."

"Oh, that's Kate," Charlie told her.

The two watched as the blond seemed to be arguing with Kate and Sayid now. "Maybe we should…" Sophie sent him a questioning look. He gave a shoulder shrug and they walked over to them.

Sophie and Charlie walked into the conversation. "What are you, like two years older than me? Please," she scoffed. The blond looked at Charlie, then Sophie before asking, "You're going, aren't you?"

The question seemed more directed at Charlie, but Sophie just gave a confused nod. "Yeah are you?" Charlie asked the blond.

"Yup," she said flatly.

Sophie watched as Charlie seemed to be more interested and said, "Yep. I'm definitely going." Sophie rolled her eyes. Couldn't he see that the chick was clearly an airhead?

Kate frowned slightly at the blond and said, "Look everybody can come, but we're leaving now." She and Sayid began to walk away, seeming to be frustrated at the chick's intervention.

"You couldn't really tell from that, but she's actually really nice," Charlie said. But the chick and Boone had already begun after Kate and Sayid.

Sophie laughed slightly and said, "C'mon then. Don't wanna get left behind." They followed the small group and Sophie could feel an eerie chill about going into the jungle. The unknown in there was sorta freaky. She trailed at the back of the group, staring at the stripes on the back of Charlie's shirt and hoping not to get lost.

---

The six of them were a little further into the jungle and Sophie still felt a looming sense of fear. She stepped over a small tree branch as the fiery man from the fight walked past her.

"So you decided to join us?" Kate questioned.

He walked ahead of everyone and said, "I'm a complex guy, sweetheart."

Personally, Sophie thought he either has bi-polar or was extremely unfriendly. The group seemed to stop briefly, watching him take the lead. Sophie bumped into the blond chick and Charlie.

"Watch it," the blond snapped. Sophie rolled her eyes at her and noticed Boone glare at the remark.

"Be a little more careful," Charlie chuckled.

After the small incident, they all pushed on.

---

Sophie was beginning to sort of regret going along on the hike. She had no idea they'd be climbing up a mountain side. This had to be the farthest she's ever walked. Especially in her converse, which truly weren't meant for the great outdoors.

"Okay," the fiery Southern man called from the back of the group. Sophie glanced over her shoulder as he said, "Wide open space. You should check the radio. See if we're good."

"We're not gunna have any reception here," Sayid informed him. Was he some kind of technical genius? Sophie was beginning to think so.

"Just try it," the Southern man pushed.

"Don't want to waste the batteries," she heard him mumble.

"I'm not asking you to keep it on all day."

Sophie was getting annoyed with this guy. Sayid had a point and he should just knock it off until they got where Sayid was leading them.

"We're still blocked by the mountains."

"Just check the damn radio!" the man demanded.

Sayid shouted, "If I just CHECK, we might not have any juice left when we get to-"

Everyone stopped and looked in the same general direction. Sophie thought it sounded like someone was coming towards them. Maybe something…

"My god," the blond whimpered quietly.

"The hell's that?" Boone questioned.

Sophie stood still, swallowing hard as she tried to see whatever it was within the tall grass.

Kate said, "Something's coming," in a low voice.

"It's coming towards us I think," Sophie could hear Charlie say in a shaky tone.

"C'mon let's move," Kate said in a hurry as everyone began back the way they came.

Sophie was hurrying, following close behind Sayid. She heard the blond scream something about not coming on the hike, but that didn't matter. What mattered was getting away from whatever it was.

"Go! Go!" someone shouted. Sophie continued to run as Kate yelled, "Sawyer!" She didn't know who that was. As she ran, she wondered if that was the Southern man's name.

"Let him go!" Sayid shouted, pulling Kate along.

Sophie stopped dead in her tracks when she heard something like a gun being fired off. Her head turned, looking in the direction of the assumed gunshots. Everyone was making their way back towards where they were previously once the shots stopped. Sophie noticed something BIG, laying on the ground in front of them. The big white thing took its final breath as Sophie said, "Oh my…god." She could feel her jaw fall agape.

Panting slightly, the blond said, "…That…That's a big bear."

"You think that's what killed the pilot?" Boone quickly asked.

Sophie pushed her hair out of her face as Charlie said, "No. No, that's a tiny…teeny version compared to that."

She began to wonder what could be bigger than a bear. A dinosaur? Those were extinct though…

"Guy this isn't just a bear," Kate said in a shaky voice, "It's a polar bear."

Boone leaned down, looking it over. "That can't be a polar bear."

"Don't tell the bear that," Sophie mumbled.

"It's a polar bear," a few agreed.

"Wait a minute… Polar bears don't usually live in the jungle," the blond said.

Sophie shook her head at the comment. That was pretty obvious. Anyone could read that in a picture book.

"Spot on," Charlie said with a small hint of sarcasm playing in his voice.

Sayid said, "Polar bears don't live this far south." He sounded amazed. Hell, they were all shocked.

"This polar bear does," Boone remarked.

"Did," the supposed Sawyer said. "It did."

He began to walk away when Kate asked, "Where did that come from?"

Sawyer smirked as he said, "Prolly Bear Village. How the hell do I know?"

"Not the bear. The gun," Kate demanded. The entire group glanced at Sawyer suspiciously. Sophie started wondering where he got it as well.

"I got it off one of the bodies," Sawyer retorted.

"People don't carry guns on planes," the blond stated.

"They do if they're a U.S. Marshal, sweet cheeks. There was one on the plane."

"How do you know that?" Kate asked in a small voice. Sophie watched as she looked almost nervous.

"Saw a guy lyin' there with an ankle holster, so I took the gun. Thought it might come in handy." Sawyer leaned towards Kate a little and said in a louder voice, "Guess what? I just shot a bear!" He pointed at the bear briefly.

Sophie held back a laugh at the comment. Sawyer did have a point.

"…Why do you think he was a marshal?" Kate asked.

With a sigh, Sawyer answered, "Because he had a clip on badge." He held up the badge. "Took that too, thought it was cool."

"I know who you are…" Sayid spoke. "You're the prisoner."

"I'm the what?" Sawyer asked.

"You found a gun on a U.S. Marshal?" He paused before continuing on and saying, "Yes I believe you did. You knew where it was because YOU were the one he was bringing back to the states. Those handcuffs were on you! That's how you knew there was a gun-"

Sawyer looked up at Sayid with a glare. "Piss off," he interrupted.

"-That's who you are you son of a bitch," Sayid spat.

"Be as suspicious of me as I am of you."

"Because you are the prisoner," Sayid said.

Sawyer frowned, "Fine, I'm the criminal! You're the terrorist. We can all play a part." He looked at Sophie and asked, "Who you wanna be?"

Amidst the argument, Kate yanked the gun from the back of Sawyer's jeans and pointed it at him very heroically. Sophie gasped slightly and stepped nearer to Boone and Charlie.

"Does anyone know how to use a gun?" Kate asked quickly. Sawyer just stood at gunpoint, looking at her in disbelief.

Charlie made a pretend gun with his hand and motioned firing it as he said, "I think you just pull the trigger."

"Don't use the gun," Sayid told Kate while glancing at Charlie, then Kate and Sawyer.

"I want to take it apart," Kate said, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Oh," Charlie said, making a face.

Sophie smiled a little at this as Sayid said, "There's a button on the grip. Push that, it will eject the magazine."

Kate did what Sayid said, aiming the clip towards them. She started to put it down a bit until Sayid continued, "But there's still a round in the chamber." Kate pointed the gun at Sawyer once more. "Hold the grip; pull back the top part of the gun." Kate did as he said again, dropping the bullet to the ground, then bending down and picking it up along with the magazine. She handed the magazine to Sayid and gave the gun back to Sawyer. She handed the bullet unknowingly towards Sophie.

Hesitantly, Sophie took it with a shaky hand. She hated bullets. She hated everything about guns. All because of what happened… But she couldn't let herself think of that. Not now.

She saw Sawyer had pulled Kate to him closely and said, "I know your type."

"I'm not so sure," Kate muttered.

"Yeah… I've been with girls like you…" He was smirking at her.

"Not girls exactly like me," Kate choked out. She stepped back and Sawyer laughed slightly. He turned, walking away. Kate walked in the opposite direction, leaning against a tree.

In moments, Sayid walked over to her and told her the group should keep moving. Both Boone and the blond began following Sawyer. Sophie turned the bullet between her fingers and Charlie said, "You should put that away." She glanced up at him, swallowing hard and nodded. As they began walking once again, Sophie pocketed the bullet.


	5. Transmission

**A/N: Lots and lots of dialogue in this chapter. Sorry about that. It's mostly from Pilot pt.2. Next chapter goes up to the end of Tabula Rasa so I think you'll enjoy it. :) Thanks for the reviews so far to PanadaRush, hjr, and Sweetdisposition19. Also thanks to my epic!beta reader, Scarecrowqueen. Oh and big surprise will be at the beginning of the next chapter. Very revealing about Sophie. Hee hee hee. Can't wait for you all to read it! Anyhoo, please review! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 5: Transmission

The eight of them were wandering through an open area. Sophie adjusted her backpack and glanced around. The island had a certain beauty, even if there were bears and monsters after them. As she walked, she could feel the bullet in her pocket. It was bothering her. The coldness and the smoothness of it were annoying her, continuing to remind her of the past. Of what happened. Sophie hurried up to Charlie. "Hey," she said.

Charlie smiled at her and said, "Hey."

"Um…uh…could you do me a favor?" she asked with hesitation in a low voice.

"Sure?"

Sophie dug in her pocket and pulled out the bullet. She held it out to Charlie and he looked at her with confusion. "Take it."  
"But Sophie…"

"Please," she begged, "I just…CAN'T have this." Sophie couldn't help but look at him with sadness. It was what she felt while keeping it.

He took it from her carefully and put it into his pocket. "Why won't you hold onto it? Kate wanted you to."

She sighed and shut her eyes as she pushed her hair back. "I'll explain it to you sometime," Sophie told him. So maybe it was a lie, but by avoiding the question, she wouldn't have to talk about it. As long as she kept it out of mind, Sophie knew she'd be fine.

---

In all truthfulness, the hike wasn't long after the incident with the polar bear. They moved up the semi-inclined hill. Sophie was growing slightly weary. She was near the back of the pack and took notice that Sayid was pulling out the transceiver thing.

Sawyer must've noticed too, because he said, "Oh, now it's a good time to check the radio. Not before, but now."

"We're higher up," Sayid said very matter of factly as he turned a knob on the radio.

"Yes we are," Sawyer said in an arrogant tone.

Sophie continued to walk when she heard Sayid say, "A bar…" She turned to look at him. "Hey! We've got a bar!" he shouted before whipping around.

She could feel hope bubbling inside her. A bar meant signal, just like a phone. Grinning slightly, she hurried to Sayid with the others. Sophie stood at the edge of the semi-circle next to Charlie.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Sayid called into the radio. All they heard was a terrible squelching sound. Sophie grimaced at the noise.

"What is that?" Kate asked.

"Feedback," Sayid answered.

"Feedback from what?" Sophie asked. She knew that it was when things went awry. Sophie wondered if he fixed the radio correctly.

"What would do that?" Kate questioned more.

"I don't know," Sayid said while looking over the radio feverishly.

That's when Sawyer put his two cents in. "I'll tell you what would do that. This guy not fixing the radio. The thing doesn't even work."

For once, Sophie actually was beginning to agree with him until Sayid said, "No. no no no, it's not broken." He paused and she saw a look of realization on his face suddenly. "We can't transmit because something else is already transmitting."

"Transmitting from where?" Charlie asked.

"What the blond said."

Sophie almost laughed. Maybe she didn't understand.

"Somewhere close. The signal's strong," Sayid said in a low tone.

"Close?" Charlie questioned. "As in on the island? That's great!"

Boone then suggested, "Maybe it's other survivors."

"How?" Sophie questioned.

"From our plane? How would they even be-" the blond was cut off by Sawyer.

"What kind of transmission is it?"

"It could be a Satphone, maybe a radio signal…"

"Can we listen to it?" Kate asked.

Sophie was dying to know that herself. Maybe it was nearby rescue of some sort…

"Let me get the frequency first, hold on," Sayid said before going to work with the radio expertly.

"There's no transmission," Sawyer snapped.

Sophie rolled her eyes and Kate yelled, "Shut up!"

"It's the rescue party," Charlie stated, "It has to be."

Suddenly there was a voice from the radio. A woman's. Sophie's face lit up with joy. "You got it!"

"That's French! The French are coming. I've never been so happy to hear the French," Charlie hollered, looking extremely happy.

Sayid laughed and Sophie let out a small sigh of relief. "I never took French, what is she saying?" Kate demanded, glancing at Boone to her right.

"D-Does anyone speak French?" Sayid asked, looking at each of them in desperation.

Boone pointed at the blond immediately and said, "She does."

With shock, she said, "What? No I don't!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! You spent a year in Paris!"

"Drinking, not studying."

"Iteration one seven two nine four five three one," a weird deep voice said over the radio.

"…Okay, what's that?" Charlie asked in what sounded to be utter confusion.

"Nononono-"

"Nonono what?" Kate asked.

"The batteries are dying!"

In an attempt of desperation, Kate asked, "How much time do we have left?"

"Not much."

"I've heard you speak French," Boone said to the blond. "Just listen to it, listen to it!"

"I can't," she protested. "I can't!"

"You speak French or not cause that would be really nice," Sawyer asked once the two stopped talking abruptly.

The blond stared at the radio in Sayid's hands as the deep voice said, "Iteration one seven two nine four five three two."

"That voice is weird… What is tha'?" Charlie asked curiously.

Everyone looked to the blond, begging in their own way for her to try and translate the woman's message. "It's… It's repeating," she finally said.

"She's right." Sayid said, glancing at her. "It's a loop. Iteration. It's repeating the same message. It's a counter… The next number will end," he paused, "five three three."

They listened as the voice said, "Iteration one seven two nine four five three three."

"Does anyone know what the hell he's talkin' about?" Sawyer asked.

"It's a running count of the number of times the message has been repeated. It's roughly thirty seconds long so…" He looked up at the sky and mouthed something.

"Don't forget to carry the one, chief," Sawyer retorted.

"She's saying," the blond began, "please… She's saying please help me. Please come get me.

"Or she's not! You don't even speak French!"

"Let her listen!" Kate yelled at the snappy Sawyer.

"Shut up man," Boone told Sawyer.

"Um…" Sophie didn't know what to say. The situation was looking worse and worse by the second.

"Guys…the battery," Charlie reminded them.

The voice said some numbers again as the blond took the radio and held it to her ear. "I'm alone now," she began trying to translate the woman, "I'm…on the island alone."

Sophie looked at her and saw the blond chick was teary eyed. "Please someone come," she sniffled. "The others they're…they're dead. It-It killed them. I-It killed them all." Sophie saw her pull the radio away, looking at it with confusion.

"That was good," Boone said in a monotonous voice.

"Sixteen years," Sayid said.

"What?" Sawyer said.

"Sixteen years and five months. That's the count."

"Huh?" Sophie said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Boone asked.

"The iteration," he swallowed, "It's a distress cal. A plea for help, a mayday. If the count is right…it's been playing over and over…for sixteen years." Sophie gasped and a shaky hand flew to her mouth.

"Someone else was…stranded here?" Boone questioned.

"Maybe they came for them," Kate added.

Sawyer butted in once more. "If someone came, why's it still playin'?"

Sophie could feel herself begin to tremble as she swallowed hard. She had a small idea of what it could mean: it could mean they'd be stuck here for a very long time. At this thought, she could feel tears brimming in her eyes.

"Guys?" Charlie said. "…Where are we?"

No one spoke. No one could answer his question.

---

They all began to walk back down towards the beach. The sky was growing darker with each step, it seemed. Sophie just didn't want to go on. She wanted to stop and give up after what they heard, but Charlie gave her a nudge. She tried to smile at his gesture, but she wondered what the point would be.

"It's getting dark," Sophie heard Boone say.

"Yeah, well pick up the pace," Sawyer retorted. Boone mumbled something and Sawyer said, "A little louder?"

"We should make camp," Sayid suggested.

"What, here?" the blond asked. Sophie had asked Boone a few miles back what her name was. He had told her it was Shannon.

"Is that a good idea?" Sophie asked, glancing at Shannon and then Sayid.

"Yes," he told them as he put his backpack down on the grass.

"I'm not stoppin'. Y'all have a nice cook out," Sawyer informed them.

"Excellent," Sayid said, "walk through the jungle in the dark."

Sawyer stopped and turned to look at him. "Ooh. Afraid the trees are gunna get us?" he asked sarcastically.

"No. What is knocking down the trees will get you," Sayid replied.

"If you're so worried about me," Sawyer said while pulling the gun from the back of his jeans, "why don't you gimmie the clip back?"

"Put your gun back in your pants Sawyer," Kate said. Sawyer just smirked. "Sayid's right," she said, "we keep walking, you won't make it to the beach."

"Why's that?"

Kate was silent for a beat. "Trust me."

---

They made camp. Sawyer and Boone went off to find a few nearby logs to sit on; Sophie and Charlie were sent by Sayid to find some twigs for a fire. The two made their way to a small area over to the left of their mini-camp. The area was full of old withered trees.

"So…" Charlie said, breaking a silence.

"So…" Sophie said back as she picked up some sticks from the ground.

"Did you ever…find what you were looking for earlier?" he asked.

Her eyes went wide as she stood upright. His question stirred up old memories in her. Sophie shook the thoughts away and said, "Yeah."

"That's…good," he said as he approached her with an arm load of sticks and tree bark. "I think we've got enough."

"O-Okay…" Carrying the small bundle of sticks, they walked towards the group's miniature camp. Now she couldn't stop thinking about it. The memory was beginning to eat at her slowly.


	6. Memories Revisited

**A/N: I did what I thought to be impossible this chapter...fit two and a half/three episodes into one chapter. :) So I have lots of ideas for upcoming chapters, which i'm very excited about. I realllllly hope you enjoy this one. Gives you a "flashback" for Sophie. (She's about 16 in the flashback) I had chills writing it...**

* * *

Chapter 6: Memories Revisited

Sophie was walking home from school, approaching her house as she moved along the sidewalk. The nearer she got, the more she could hear yelling. And yelling only meant one thing: her father was drunk. Sophie grew fearful, even if she was five yards or so from her house. She knew if he got worked up while he was drunk, he might try and hit her. Then everything would always spiral down. Her mother would step in, her dad would get angrier, and they would fight while Sophie went up to her room. It was an event that would happen two, sometimes even three, times in a month.

With hesitation, Sophie walked the final steps to her home. Once in the door, she was met by her father, who stunk of alcohol. He glared at her with a glassy look. "Where were you?"

"I…I had a thing to do for-"

In a swift movement, he slapped her across the face. "Liar!"

Sophie felt tears stinging her eyes. He never listened when he got like this, Sophie knew, but she just **had** to try. "Dad…" she whined.

He grabbed her by the wrist, squeezing hard. "You lied," he said in a roar.

Sophie noticed her mother walk into the room, obviously from having heard his shout. "Tom!" she shouted. He looked over his shoulder at her. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"She lied and I'm teaching her a lesson," Tom grumbled. He looked back at Sophie.

"Let her go," she heard her mom say sternly. He scowled darkly before throwing Sophie's wrist away and storming over to her. "Go to your room Sophie," her mom said.

Sophie nodded briskly and held her backpack before running upstairs to her room. She shut the door carefully, threw down her bag, and sat on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest. "Please be okay. Please be okay," Sophie mumbled. It was something she always did when this would happen. She could hear shouting and a few slams.

Then everything went silent. Sophie thought it was over already. Carefully, she slid off her bed and walked to her door. Sophie opened it slowly and snuck out. She got halfway down the steps when she heard a shot ring out. Her eyes went wide when she peered over the railing and saw her mother, bloody and lying on the floor. Her father stood, holding the gun a step or two away from her.

Sophie gasped and felt tears fall down her cheeks. Tom turned, looking her in the eye solemnly. He bowed his head and said, "I…I didn't mean to…"

She stood there in silence, crying quiet tears. What could she say?

"Sophie," he began, "I love you and want you to go next door."

Sophie swallowed hard and gave a nod as she rushed down the steps. Once out the door, she began towards the neighbor's house next to theirs when she heard another shot. Without looking back, Sophie broke into a run.

---

She sat, staring at the small fire. The memory was stuck in her head. Sayid's voice broke her from it thankfully. "This is Australia," he said.

Sophie glanced around quickly. She wondered when it got dark. Was she that engulfed in thought? She found she was sitting next to Charlie on a fairly big log.

"This is us," Sayid continued.

"Nice stick," Sophie heard Sawyer say.

"Two days ago we take off from Sydney," he seemed to be demonstrating something. "We fly along the same northeast route every commercial airline bound for Los Angeles does. Now the pilot, you said he lost communication with the ground, correct?"

"Yeah," Kate said, "six hours in. He turned back and headed for Fiji." She was sitting on the ground, leaning against the log Charlie and Sophie were on.

"So we changed course. Regrettably, no one knew we changed course. The turbulence hit," Sayid said, shaking a flaming stick that Sophie assumed was to be the plane. "We know the rest," he finished as he rubbed the flaming end of the stick in the grass. It went out and Sophie propped her chin on her palm.

"Pilot said we were over a thousand miles off course," Kate said while Sayid dropped the stick and sat by Shannon on an oddly shaped log.

"Yeah, but they'll find us. They've got satellites in space that can take pictures of yer license plate," Charlie added.

"If only we were all wearing license plates," Sayid calmly told him.

"Well aren't you the pessimist."

"Basic photography. Point and shoot. Satellites can shoot but they must be told where to point."

This made Sophie sigh softly. She began wondering if things could get worse.

"Oh…" Charlie looked towards the fire. "Bollocks," he whispered in defeat.

"Okay, really enjoyed the puppet show. Fantastic," Sawyer snapped. Sophie glanced over at him lazily. "But we're stuck in the middle o' damn nowhere. How about we talk about that other thing?"

Sophie perked up at this. Other thing?...

"You know, transmission Abdul picked up on his little radio? The French chick that said they're all dead," he said the last bit slower. "Transmission's been on a loop for…how long freckles?" he asked, looking at Kate and spinning a stick.

"Sixteen years."

"Right… Let's talk about that."

Everyone looked at one another nervously. "Well we have to tell the other when we get back," Boone said.

"Tell them what exactly?" Shannon asked in a low tone.

"What we heard-"

"We didn't hear anything. I'm not a stupid translator," Shannon replied.

Sayid raised his voice over the two's argument and said, "No one's going to tell them anything."

Sophie looked at him and asked, "Is that a good idea?"

He looked at her and said, "To relay what we heard without fully understanding it would cause a panic." He paused for a moment. "If we tell them what we know, we away their hope. And hope is a very dangerous thing to lose."

"So we lie," Kate said.

"It seems it…" Sophie trailed off as she watched the fire crackle.

---

Sophie wasn't fully asleep and was listening to the soft dying crackle of the fire. She glanced at Charlie, who was a few feet from her, then back at the fire. Sophie noticed someone creeping towards Sayid holding something. She would've said something, but Sayid jumped up and said, "What are you doing?"

Sophie sat up and saw the other s doing just the same. She saw Boone holding the gun as he said, "Standing guard. You heard what they say's out there."

"You took my gun off me boy?" Sawyer asked.

"Please. You've never even held a gun. He doesn't believe in guns. He goes on marches," Shannon rambled.

"I don't go on marches," Boone said flatly.

"Give it back to me," Sayid instructed Boone.

"Yeah, give it to Al-jezarah. He'll protect us," Sawyer said.

"Al-jezarah's a network," Charlie said to his outburst.

"I'll keep the damn gun," Boone told them.

"We should give it to her," Shannon said, pointing at Sophie briefly.

Sophie noticed the group look at her. She looked at Shannon as Charlie said, "Yeah. Sophie should hold the gun."

"Fine with me," Sayid answered quickly. Boone seemed to hesitate. "Well?" he demanded. Boone grimaced and walked over to Sophie.

She swallowed hard as he held the gun out to her. Sophie remembered why she didn't like guns and shook her head quickly. "Give it to Kate," she whispered. Instead, Boone turned and gave it to Kate. Kate took the gun and put it in the back of her jeans as if it were a burden.

---

Light hit shortly after Kate received the gun. The seven got up and once the sun began to show and started back to the beach. The fire was completely out and someone had kicked the small pile of sticks down. It was a forty five minute trek to get back to the beach without delay.

Once Sophie stepped out from the tree line and onto the sand, she sighed. She was happy to be back on the beach. Happy to not have been hurt, or worse, on the hike.

Sayid pulled off his tan button-down and walked onto a piece of the fuselage Sophie thought looked like the wing of the plane. Other survivors gathered around. "As you and the others know," he said loudly, "we hiked up the mountain in an attempt to help the rescue team locate us."

Sophie took her backpack off and put it on the piece of fuselage as she watched Sayid's speech.

"The transceiver failed to pick up a signal. We were unable to send out a call for help." A few of the listeners groaned. "But we're not giving up! If we gather electronic equipment, cell phones or laptops, we could boost the signal and try again. But that may take sometime so for now, we should begin rationing out our remaining food. If it rains, we should set out tarps to collect water. I need to organize three separate groups. Each group should have a leader."

At this point, Sophie picked up her bag and walked towards the piece of fuselage she sat on before the hike began. She sat and pulled her backpack onto her lap. Sophie opened it and began searching through it. She found a clean shirt she had and pulled it out, rezipping the bag. Sophie slung the bag on her shoulder and started for the tree line. "Where you going?" she heard a voice call.

Sophie turned and found Charlie walking towards her. "Over here." She pointed with her thumb to the trees.

"You sure you ought to go alone?" he asked once he was closer.

She smirked at him. "I can go change on my own Charlie. Thanks for your concern," she laughed. She turned and walked towards the trees once more. When she looked over her shoulder, Charlie was walking towards the busy survivors and he glanced back twice. Sophie just smiled lightly.

---

She finished changing into her green shirt with the number three on it when she heard a rumble of thunder. "Uh oh," she muttered. Sophie threw her other shirt into her backpack quickly before throwing the pack on her back and running back to the beach. She only wandered about a yard inland, just to be sure no one would see her, but it took minutes to set foot on sand. Sophie saw dark clouds in the distance as everyone sorted through luggage bags. She wondered if she should look for hers at some point.

While walking aimlessly in no particular direction, she spotted the very pregnant looking girl and Charlie using a wheelchair to move bags of luggage. Sophie wondered whose wheelchair it was. The thunder chased away the thought. The rain came quickly after and she dashed to find some shelter. She took notice that Claire and Charlie both were going toward the broken wing of the plane that tilted. Already soaked, Sophie took a chance and followed them. She slid as she approached, sliding past their shivering bodies. Sophie sat in the sand and looked up, leaning against the fuselage.

"Smooth entrance," Charlie said as he sat across from her. He pulled up his hood up and bowed his head.

"Thanks," she laughed. "Didn't help much. I still got drenched." Sophie pulled her hair wet hair into a messy ponytail. She noticed the pregnant girl sit down next to her.

"Hi," the girl said, "I'm Claire."

Sophie turned, looking at Claire with a small smile. "Sophie. Who's on board?" she joked.

Claire laughed. "A baby." Her face was glowing with joy as she spoke. "I think it might be a boy," she said in her Australian accent as she put a hand on her bulging stomach.

"That's wonderful," Sophie grinned. She had never had siblings, or been around young kids, even babies for the fact. "How's he?"

"He's good. Don't think he likes the rain though," she said, "he keeps kicking."

The rain stopped abruptly. Sophie looked towards the outside. "Good thing it just stopped then," she said.

---

The sun was going down and Sophie was sitting with Claire on the shore. They were letting the water crash up against their toes. Claire had been telling her about a few things in her life. "So this...Thomas, he just…left?"

"Yeah, he-"

A scream interrupted Claire. The two looked over their shoulders towards a makeshift tent. "The poor guy," Sophie said quietly. "Why can't they do anything for him?"

"Jack said there's nothing to be done I heard."

"Shame," she sighed. They heard a loud groan and Sophie said, "Let's go back and warm up by the fire." Claire nodded and got up with Sophie's help. The two walked over and sat around a fire with one or two other survivors around it. "So you were saying?"

---

The next morning, Sophie awoke and sat up. She had helped Claire set up a very mini tent the night before. Sophie put another like it a couple paces away. The bright sun blared in her eyes as she got up and scurried over to Charlie, who was sitting on a wheel of the plane, putting tape on his fingers. "What's goin' on?" she asked while sitting next to him.

"Fixin' my tape," he told her as he drew a letter 'L' on the tape he put on his pinky. Sophie wondered what the word 'late' was supposed to mean to him, but just nodded and rubbed her forehead. She winced and Charlie looked at her curiously.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Head hurts," she told him.

"Maybe you should go see Jack. It might be your concussion," he told her, sounding worried as he pocketed the sharpie.

"If it gets worse I will." Sophie didn't need to bother Jack with a silly headache. It would go away shortly, she assured herself.

---

Sophie was lying in on of the chairs from the plane, using her backpack as a pillow. She shifted and she heard someone say, "Hey." Sophie opened her eyes and saw Boone standing in front of her. He held out a water bottle. "You alright?"

"Yeah…" Sophie said while taking the bottle. "Thanks." She opened it and took a drink of the water. Once done, she put the lid back on and handed it back to Boone.

Boone cleared his throat and glanced around slightly as he took it back. "Um…"

Sophie looked up at him curiously. Something was going on. What wasn't he telling her? "Boone?"

He frowned and sighed, "Jack's looking for you."

"What?" She sat up. Why would Jack be looking for her? "What does he want?" Boone just shrugged. Either he really didn't know or he was lying. "Where's he?" Sophie asked in a groan. Boone pointed towards the makeshift tent. "Thanks I guess," she said as she got up, holding her backpack.

"Yeah," she heard Boone say.

Sophie walked over to the tent and as she got closer, she could hear two people talking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's what she said…"

"What who said," Sophie asked as she entered the tent through the flap. Charlie and Jack turned to look at her. Charlie looked whereas Jack just seemed concerned.

"Sophie," Jack said, "how're you doing?"

"Fine…" She narrowed her eyes and glared at Charlie. He took the hint and hurried past her. "Did he tell you about my headaches?" she asked once Charlie was gone.

Jack laughed slightly. "Yeah. He only mentioned **one** headache though. Have you been having others?"

Sophie pressed her lips into a thin line. She was caught. She gave a slow and steady nod.

He frowned. "How many have you had since the crash?" Jack sat in a chair and motioned for her to sit on the other.

She carefully sat down as she tried to count. Sophie pressed a hand to her forehead. "Three. No, four if you count the one directly after the crash."

He made another frown and pulled a pen-sized flashlight from a table that looked to be made from a luggage bag. "Look straight ahead," he instructed her.

Sophie did as Jack said while he shined the flashlight in her eyes. Once he put the light away, he got up and dug through the suitcase. "Is something wrong?"

Jack glanced up at her. "No. You just need to be a little careful. Stay hydrated and take these." He held out a small bottle of pills. "It's just aspirin. They'll subdue the headaches." As Sophie took the bottle, she gave a small nod. "When they're all gone come see me."

"'Kay. Thanks," Sophie said as she stood up. She put the pills in her bag and told Jack, "I'll see you around then." He nodded in response as she exited the tent. When she walked out, she found Charlie sitting on a small rock with his arms crossed. At the sight of her, he sprung up. She shut her eyes and stopped for a second, then continued on.

"Sophie. Wait-"

She looked over her shoulder and kept on walking. "You went and tattled on me to Jack, Charlie?"

"I was worried," he said.

Sophie stopped and turned around. He still looked worried to her. "Out of how many that survived a plane crash you worry about me?" She didn't quite understand. Then again, it had been a few years since anyone cared about her. At all.

A look of defeat came across him and he said, "Sorry then." Charlie walked past her quickly. Sophie just sighed and ran to catch up with him. "What, forget to say somethin'?"

"Don't take it personal," Sophie said. "I'm just not used to…someone caring." She hated to admit it, even to Charlie who was a near stranger.

Charlie nodded. "I won't then. Sorry." He gave a nod and the two wandered over to sit by one of the many fires around the camp.


	7. Boars and Fish

**A/N: A few notes. I've been making videos for this story and posting them on youtube. Look up "ke5801". That's my account. Only two are made so far, but I'll be making more in the future once i get more clips. Also i think in a deleted scene Jin gave Charlie the fish. Don't quote me on that, but I think... I changed that. Canon is still intact amazingly! Next chapter will be extremely long. Lawl. I've written up to chapter 12 now I've been that bored. :) Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Boars and Fish

Sophie stirred when she heard a dog barking. The dog persisted to bark and there was some sort of crashing sound. She sat up in the chair she was sleeping in. It was the same one she slept in when Boone talked to her. Charlie was sitting next to her. She wondered if he fell asleep sometime after her. The sound of metal hitting something startled her. Sophie stood up and looked over her shoulder. Everyone was gathering, looking at the fuselage.

She briefly heard some comments about someone being in there, people being dead, and Jack said, "Sawyer…"

"Right behind ya, jackass," Sawyer retorted.

The sound got louder and Sophie tried to look in the fuselage from where she was. A small group consisting of Jack, Sawyer, and Kate moved closer. The two men had flashlights. Sophie, curious about the noise like everyone else, crept forward a step. Charlie was up and signaled her to stay back. She frowned a little as he moved with Jack and the others.

She stood back and watched the others creep into the fuselage. Sophie shuddered. She wouldn't have gone in. Too many bodies she didn't need to see. Sophie believed, quite frankly, she'd already seen enough bodies in her lifetime.

Just then someone shouted, "Run!" Everyone moved in panic. Sophie hurried over to Sayid and Claire. She thought she saw three little creatures run from the fuselage. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jack helping Charlie up as the creatures disappeared into the tall grass.

"They're gone," Sayid said.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Charlie walked up to her, holding his right side.

"Boars," someone said.

---

As she guessed, Charlie was hurt. It was nothing bad, but Jack said he'd clean it up. Sophie stood in Jack's "medical tent" with Kate and Sayid as Jack used something to clean the small gash in Charlie's side.

"Those boars were looking to feed," Jack said, "we have to get rid of the bodies."

"Bury them? There's a whole bunch in there," Charlie told him.

Sayid jumped into the growing conversation. "More than twenty. Digging would be difficult without shovels."

"And tiring, either way," Sophie added.

"Not burying. We need to burn them." Jack glanced up at Sayid as he spoke.

"They're people," Kate said as if she'd never heard of burning bodies.

Jack looked at her and said, "I know they're people, Kate."

"Burning their remains… They deserve better than that," Sayid told him.

"Better than what? Getting eaten by wild animals 'cause that's what's gunna happen. Any bodies we bury aren't going to stay buried long. Look I know that seems harsh but that fuselage in the sun," Jack got up and grabbed something to assumedly cover Charlie's wound, "It's not about what they deserve. They're gone and…we're not."

"What you say may be true, but for us to decide how these people are laid to rest? It's not right," Sayid calmly said. "No regard for their wishes, their religions."

Jack interrupted him and said, "We don't have time to sort out everybody's god."

"Really? Cause last time I checked we were positively made of time," Charlie spoke.

"Look, I'm not happy about it either," Jack began, "but we crashed a thousand miles off course. They're lookin' for us in the wrong place. It's been four days… No one's come. Tomorrow morning we need everyone to start gathering up wood. Dried, brush… We need to turn that fuselage into a furnace." He finished patching up Charlie and stood. "Wait until tomorrow night when the sun goes down to start the fire." Jack threw a scrap of tape and walked away.

Sophie looked at Kate and Sayid as Charlie said, "If he's so eager to burn the bodies, why're we waitin' until sundown?"

"He's hoping someone will see it," Kate stated aloud. She gave her head a shake and walked out. Sayid followed her shortly after.

Sophie just stood there and crossed her arms as Charlie pulled his shirt back down with a small wince. "You…okay?" she asked.

He looked up at her with a small smirk. "So the tables have turned, eh?" An eye roll and a smile was her response. She turned and walked out of the tent. "You gunna go back to sleep?" she heard Charlie ask.

Looking back, Sophie saw he had followed her and had his hands in his pockets. "I'm…not sure. Was thinking about going down to the shoreline."

"Mind if I join ya?"

She shook her head and turned to walk down to the edge where the water just touched the sand. Sophie sat, planting herself in a spot where the water wouldn't reach her. Charlie sat next to her, seeming to be humming a tune. "What's that?" she asked curiously. The tune sounded familiar, as if she'd heard it somewhere before.

He looked at her and said, "My band. A song we play."

"What's it called though?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, the band? Uh…Driveshaft."

"Driveshaft?"

"Yeah. Have you 'eard of us?"

Sophie smiled. "I did an article about you guys once. Came to a show and everything. Got an interview with the singer."

"Liam," Charlie answered, looking down, "my brother."

Quickly thinking, Sophie said, "Well I gave you guys a positive review. Backstage just bothered me though… Too crazy."

Charlie let out a laugh. "It always was…"

She cleared her throat and things went silent around them. It took minutes for Sophie to think of something to say. Finally, she said, "How's your side?"

"Peachy," he remarked, flashing her half a smile. Sophie nodded, and then stared out at the waves.

---

The two ended up watching the waves roll on the ocean until sun-up. There was conversation once in a while about things like personal interests or random things that came to mind. At one point, Charlie mumbled something and walked off. Sophie noticed people were gathering wood and cleaning out the fuselage. She didn't exactly want to help. Sophie went over to the chair she slept on before the boar attack and grabbed her bag, then set off to find something more interesting to do.

She just walked along the shore for a while. In time, she thought she saw two people in the water. The one was up to his chest with water so she assumed it was shallow. Curious as to what they were doing, Sophie watched them.

In moments, Sophie could hear the guy chest deep yelling and smacking the water with a stick. Snickering, she noticed it was the large man. Sophie made a mental note to find out his name. The other guy looked like Charlie, so she assumed it was him. His shirt looked different, as the long sleeves were completely gone. The large man handed the stick to Charlie.

They stood looking at the water for a beat until the large man shouted, "Now!" Charlie went head first into the water.

"What the hell are they doing?" Giving up on watching the two, Sophie walked over to them. A wave came through, pushing the two and causing them to laugh as she said, "What **are** you doing? You two look ridiculous."

A smiling and dripping wet Charlie said, "Hurley and I are tryin' to catch a fish."

"A fish, huh?" she snickered. "Why're you throwing yourself in the water then?"

He looked at her with amazement. "Think you can do better?"

She thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "No, but could I try?"

Charlie held out the stick, which was made into a spear, and said, "Good luck."

Sophie took the stick and then rolled up the legs of her jeans up. She looked at the water and waded in. It was somewhat warm and Hurley pointed at a particular spot. "There's one," he said.

Sophie looked at the two, then nodded and licked her lips as she watched the fish move around in the water. Taking a chance, she stabbed the stick towards the fish. When she pulled back, there was a fish wriggling on the end. Her expression changed to shock as she looked at the two. They were in awe.

"Heck, I coulda done that!" Hurley said loudly.

Charlie laughed a little and Sophie handed the stick back to him. "What was this for?"

"Uh, I was doin' someone a favor…" Charlie pulled the fish off the spear-like metal tip of the stick and handed the stick back to Hurley. "Better take it to 'er then. See yous." With that, he walked up to the sand and towards the camp.

Hurley held the stick with a frown, Sophie noticed. "So…are you some kind of spear-fishing-Amazon-chick?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

"Truthfully?" Sophie asked, raising her eyebrows. "Never did that before in my life. Should we try and catch some more?"

Starting to move out of the now knee-deep water, Hurley said, "Naw. I think they're doing that memorial thing soon."

She nodded and followed. Sure, she agreed with Sayid about people's wishes, but it had to be done. And maybe it could help. Rescue could see it… Sophie pushed the thought aside. Five days since the crash and they were still on the island. Rescue wouldn't see it and they'd be here forever.

---

Once the sun was nearly gone, Jack and few others lit up the fuselage. It didn't take long for it to turn into a great big bonfire. Sophie had been sitting in the sand as Claire began to read off names of some of the deceased. When she figured out everyone around her was standing, she decided she should do the same. As she stood, Sophie noticed a wheelchair in the fire. She wondered who's it was. But it was no matter, as the person was probably among the dead.

Sophie watched the large flame flicker. If it weren't for all the dead people inside, she would say it almost looked beautiful.


	8. Water Under the Bridge

**A/N: Ahhh. You guys (and girls) don't realize how friggin psyched I am for the next chapter. This one will lead up to some big plot revelations. I'm super excited. (squee!) But yeah. And I don't know how it's been working but Sophie is actually beoming friends with Claire. I never planned for that to happen. (I'm not the biggest fan of her...) I've written up to chapter...twelve? Or was it eleven? I'm not sure. I've just been on this spree with Sophie-muse and Charlie-muse. They're as excited as me. Well...not so much Sophie. She's still a bit freaked over some incidents... Argh. I'm rambling and taking you from the story. Please read & review!!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Water Under the Bridge

Sophie was sitting in the sand, watching the waves roll. Someone walked up to her and sat. "Morning," they said. She looked and saw Charlie grinning.

"Good morning," Sophie said calmly. She turned back to looking at the ocean. It looked as if someone was flailing farther out than usual. "Is that a…person?" Sophie stood up and gasped. "Charlie, someone's…someone's out there!"

He stood up and frantically said, "I'll get Jack," before darting off.

Sophie looked around. Jack was kind of far. She ran back to Boone, who was standing somewhat nearby. "Boone! Boone!" He looked at her with alarm. "Can you swim?"

"Oh no…" He must've caught sight of the person. Boone took off towards the water and yanked his shirt off before diving in.

She felt bad, but Sophie couldn't swim. Heck, she could barely tread water for longer than five seconds sometimes. Sophie saw Jack a few feet over dive in, too. She hurried over to Charlie, who mumbled something about not being able to swim. "Hey," she said while panting, "sucks to not be able to swim on an island."

"Sure does," he replied as they watched Jack pop up from beneath the water, holding what looked to be Boone.

---

In no time, Jack reached shore and handed Boone over to Kate and Charlie. Sophie heard him shout and point back out to where the other person was before diving back in. He swam halfway there before turning around. Once he was back on shore, he dropped to one knee in the sand. Sophie and Hurley helped him up, but as he got back up to his feet; he shook the two of them off.

Sophie took a step back and held up her hands. Hurley uttered something and Jack said, "Thanks."

She took the gratitude, but didn't fully believe it. He gave up on someone and was, obviously, feeling bad about it no. In turn, Sophie felt bad for Jack. He was only trying to do the right thing. Her thoughts made her wonder if something happened to Jack, who would take over the doctor position or the leader position?

---

After everything calmed and the two were safely back on shore, people went on about their business. Sophie noticed Kate folding and piling clothes. With a curious mind, she walked over and sat knees first in the sand. "Hey Kate. What're you up to?"

"Sorting clothes," she told Sophie as she laid a blue tank top on a pile. "Mind if I help?" Kate shook her head. Sophie began to help. The two made some small talk before Sophie noticed Claire walking towards them; though it looked more like a waddle, since she was pregnant.

"Um…hey? Have either of you found a hairbrush in there?" she asked.

Kate looked at Sophie, who shook her head, before saying, "Nope. Sorry."

Claire sighed and said, "I must've looked in twenty suitcases today and I can't find one. Weird, you'd think everyone packs a…" She seemed to sway and Kate steadied her, looking worried.

"You okay?"

She shook her head a little and said, "Yeah. It's just the heat." Claire paused and smiled. "Oh and I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Sophie asked sarcastically.

Kate helped her sit, then handed her a bottle of water. Claire took it and said, "Thanks."

"Wanna help?" Sophie asked with hesitation in her voice. "We're sorting clothes."

"The practical from the impractical," Kate chimed in.

"How can you tell the difference?" Claire asked after taking a drink of the water.

Sophie and Kate exchanged looks. "Practical," Sophie said while holding up a pair of jeans.

"Impractical," Kate told her while holding up what looked to be a silk purple spaghetti strapped tank top.

Claire let out a small laugh before plucking a hat from one of the piles. It was a tan sunhat and had a very wide brim wrapping all the way around. Once she started to help, it didn't take long for the clothes to be gone through.

Kate took the 'impractical' pile and walked off after saying goodbyes. Sophie and Claire got up, walked towards the large piece of the wing, and sat down.

"Are you a Pisces?" Claire asked out of the blue.

Sophie looked at her sideways, wondering why the random question popped up. "I…think I am. February twenty fourth."

"I thought so. Friendly, compassionate. You know, everyone thinks astrology is just a bunch of crap but that's just 'cause they don't get it." She shrugged, and then looked at Sophie with wide eyes. I could do your chart if you want me to."

Sophie nodded. "Um…sure. If you want to."

Claire nodded and got up. "I'll go do that then. I'll come find you when it's done." She smiled as Claire walked off.

---

About an hour or so later, Sophie was still sitting on the wing of the fuselage. She noticed Claire walking towards her. Without warning, she fell. Sophie got up and ran over to Claire. "Claire?!" Quickly looking around, she saw Walt and his dad. "Hey Walt! Guys! We need help."

The man and Walt rushed over. "Did she pass out?"

Sophie nodded. "Get Kate. We can take Claire to Jack's tent," she instructed. She saw Charlie hurrying over. He and the other man picked Claire up and started towards Jack's tent.

The three were almost there when Kate ran up and asked, "What happened?"

"She fainted," Sophie told her.

"Must be the heat. Is she breathing?"

"I think," the man said.

"Let's get 'er inside," Kate said while moving the flap aside.

The two laid Claire on cushions as Kate tried to wake her. Sophie watched as Claire opened her eyes slowly. "She needs water," Sophie thought aloud.

Kate glanced at her and said, "Good idea."

"I'll get it," Charlie offered. He got up and began searching in a frantic manner. In seconds, he turned and said, "The water's gone. Someone stole it." Kate and the man walked out of the tent once Claire was more aware of what was going on. Sophie and Charlie stood by the entrance. "I'll go try and get her some water."

Sophie gave a swift nod. "Then I'll hang here and watch her." That being said, Charlie walked away and Sophie sat down. Claire was asleep it looked.

---

"Hey," a voice said, waking Sophie with sudden shock. She'd been sitting at Claire's side for two hours. She had dozed off around the hour mark.

"Find some?" Sophie asked as she rubbed an eye.

Charlie nodded and handed the now awake Claire a thermos-like cup. She accepted it and took a gulp. "How long have I been-"

"A couple of hours," Charlie answered quickly.

She handed the cup back to him and said, "Thanks. Both of you."

"There'd be more if some git hadn't nicked it," Charlie fumed as he got up and paced around.

"Anyone find Jack yet?" Sophie asked. Word was around that Jack was missing. Apparently, it had been hours since anyone saw him last.

"No. No one's seen 'im." He sat down next to Sophie and quickly added, "But not to worry. Mr. Locke went into the jungle to find some water."

"Great. Our only hunter is going to get eaten just so he can get the pregnant girl more water," Claire remarked.

"There's nothing to worry about. This Mr. Locke guy sounds like he knows what he's doing," Sophie smiled, trying to get Claire to cheer up.

"I mean, you tell me who you'd rather meet in a dark alley: whatever's out there or that geezer and his four hundred knives?" He glanced at Sophie, who sent him a smile. "Who packs four hundred knives? Personally, I can only have space for two hundred…three hundred at most."

Claire laughed at this and Sophie grinned. Charlie's humor seemed to be cheering her up. "Are they really gunna rescue us?" she asked once the laughing subsided.

"Soon," Charlie said quietly.

"They're on their way I bet," Sophie added.

Claire looked back and forth between the two. "Thanks you two."

"For what?" he asked in a dumbfounded manner.

"People don't seem to look me in the eye here. I think I scare them. The baby… It's like I'm this time bomb of responsibility just waiting to go off."

Sophie gave a half laugh and said, "You're not scary Claire. You shouldn't think that." Claire just smiled at the two.

Charlie got up and said, "I'm gunna go see if I can find some more water. I'll be back." He sent the two girls a quick smile before getting up and walking out of the tent.

Sophie watched him go, then turned back to Claire, who had a knowing look on her face. "What?" she asked with suspicion. What was the look for?

"Nothing," Claire smiled as she shook her head.

---

Night had fallen and Sophie left to find out if Charlie had found anymore water. "Hey," she said once she found him talking to a guy wearing glasses. "Find any?"

"No. How's Claire doing?" he asked as she turned and the two began back towards the tent.

"She fell asleep a little while ago." As they got closer to the tent, they saw the shadow of a person with a bottle of water. "Who's that…"

Charlie hurried up behind them and yanked the person back. "Where'd ya get that?" It was Boone.

One thing led to another and Charlie pushed Boone out of the tent. Boone landed face down in the sand and Sophie asked, "It was you then?"

Boone didn't get a chance to answer because Charlie shouted, "Here's your thief!"

A few people approached and Walt's dad asked, "Where'd he get it?"

"I dunno," Charlie said as Boone got to his feet, "this wanker had three bottles on him. Why'd ya do it pretty boy, eh?" Charlie pushed him back.

Boone stumbled and stammered, "It was just… It was just sitting in the tent. Jack just took off."

"Claire could've died," Sophie hissed.

"I tried to give her some sooner but it got out of hand. No one would've understood."

Kate and Sayid hurried up to the forming circle. "What is going on?" she demanded.

Boone sprung and said, "Someone had to take responsibility for it-"

"Shut up!" Charlie shouted, jumping at Boone. Sayid pushed Charlie away from Boone and Sophie tried to pull him back by his wrist.

"Leave him alone!" a voice shouted. Sophie dropped her grip on Charlie's wrist and turned to see Jack, standing just among the onlookers. "It's been six days. We're all still waiting. Waiting for someone to come. But what if they don't?" He took a few steps forward into the odd shaped circle everyone had formed. "We have to stop waiting. We need to start figuring things out. A woman died this morning just heading for a swim. And he tried to save her and now you're trying to crucify him? We can't do **this**. Everyman for himself is not gunna work. It's time to start organizing. We need to figure out how we're going to survive here." Jack paused before saying, "Now I found water. Fresh water, up in the valley. I'll take a group at first light. If you don't wanna come, then find another way to contribute. Last week most of us were strangers, but we're all here now. And god knows how long we're gunna be here. But if we can't live together…we're gunna die alone."

His words seemed to impact people. Once everyone dispersed, Sophie walked over to Claire in the tent. She was awake now and asked, "Is Jack back?"

Sophie smiled. "Our leader has returned." Minutes later, Charlie entered the tent with two cut water bottles. He handed one to Claire and the other to Sophie as he sat down. Sophie looked at him, giving a half smile before she asked, "You apologize to Boone?"

"That git doesn't deserve one," he said calmly.

"Thanks for the water Charlie," Claire said as she sat the makeshift cup beside her in the sand.

"Yeah. Thanks," Sophie said as she took a sip. "Are you going with Jack in the morning? I was thinking about helping," Sophie said.

Charlie nodded. "I probably will. No use sitting around."

"Hey," Claire protested lightly.

"That is, unless you're pregnant of course." The three laughed as Jack walked in.

"How are you doing Claire?" he asked.

Sophie got up, still holding the makeshift cup. "C'mon Charlie. Let the man do his job," she joked.

Jack let out a small laugh as the two left the tent. Sophie began towards the unoccupied chairs and once she reached them, she plopped down. "Sleep time," she sighed while resting her head against the back of the chair. Charlie sat in the one connected next to it and curled up. "Night," Sophie said.

"G'night," he replied as he opened one eye.

---

In the morning, Sophie felt someone nudging her arm. When she opened her eyes, it was Charlie. He had a duffle bag strap over on shoulder. "Time for the quest to water."

Sophie sat up. "Yay," she said with fake enthusiasm. He handed her a backpack as she stood. Sophie swung it over her shoulder. "What's in it?"

"Water bottles. To be filled." He turned and started towards where Jack and Kate were.

She mentally hit herself for asking the obvious. Sophie walked over to Charlie's side as he said, "If you guys are done verbally copulating we should get a move on. There's a whole beach of people waiting for us to get water for them. And the great white hunter's getting' restless."

They began towards where Mr. Locke was and Kate said, "You two should ask Jack about his tattoos."

Sophie asked, "What?" She didn't notice Jack even had tattoos.

"Oh, you guys have an inside joke. How absolutely wonderful for you both," Charlie remarked as they walked across the wing.

---

Sophie was timid as they walked through the jungle. Jack was taking lead with Kate behind him, then Sophie and Charlie, followed by the bald man known as Mr. Locke.

"Water's this way," Jack said.

"How'd you find this place?" Kate asked.

"Luck," Jack replied. He led them into what seemed to be a cave. "This is it."

Sophie looked around as she followed them in. The area looked so calm and tranquil.

"It's amazing," Mr. Locke said.

"Absolutely. It's totally you," Charlie said as he spun and pointed at Mr. Locke.

Sophie snickered quietly at his comment. She saw what looked to be more pieces of fuselage. "There's wreckage here too…" She took off her backpack and sat it on the ground.

"Maybe someone should look through this stuff. Could be something useful in there," Charlie added.

"You've got a point," Mr. Locke said.

"I do?" Charlie asked.

"Yes you idiot," Sophie joked.

"Bring me your bottles. And keep an eye out for any medical supplies," Jack said, "drugs in particular."

"Drugs…" Charlie sounded distant as he spoke. "Right…"

Sophie took her backpack over to Jack and Kate, and then made her way back to the small area of wreckage. Charlie was beginning to go through it. He stood up slowly she noticed as she sat. She began to through the wreckage as he walked off. Sophie wondered where he was going, but let it alone as she looked through the strewn items.

Mr. Locke followed a few steps behind Charlie and Sophie watched curiously. "Where'd they go?" Jack asked.

"I don't…know," Sophie said. She stood and followed Jack and Kate. The three found Mr. Lock standing on the path.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Shh…" Mr. Locke held up a hand. "He's standing on a beehive."

As Sophie got closer, she saw the said beehive. Her jaw dropped. How did he manage to step on a beehive?

Apparently, Charlie had no idea about the hive until Mr. Locke mentioned it because he asked, "What's a beehive doin' there? Beehives are supposed to be in trees."

"What now?" Jack asked, leaning against a small tree.

"If he moves, he'll split the hive," Mr. Locke told them in a low voice.

"I don't like bees okay? I have an irrational fear of bees. I think I'm allergic to bees," Charlie rambled.

"Please be quiet," Mr. Locke requested, cutting off the ramble.

"Calm down Charlie," Sophie hissed.

"We need something to seal the hive," Mr. Locke said.

"To cover it?" Kate asked.

Mr. Locke said, "Yeah. Hurry." Both Jack and Kate sprinted off towards the cave. Sophie took a step closer and saw a few stray bees land on Charlie.

Almost instantly, Jack returned holding a suitcase. He circled around carefully and said, "Keep still man." Jack approached slowly with the suitcase opened. "I'm gunna try and cover the hive."

Sophie looked at Mr. Locke and Kate as she asked in a whisper, "Is this a good idea?"

"This is the most crap idea ever. It's never gunna work," Charlie insisted. Sophie turned; more bees seemed to land on him. Particularly on his face.

"Now pull yourself together, son," Mr. Locke said.

"It wouldn't be an irrational fear of bees if I could just pull myself together, would it?" Charlie said loudly.

Sophie watched as Jack inched closer with the bag. There was a slapping sound as the hive broke. Bees began swarming. A few came towards Sophie and she ran, following Mr. Locke and swinging her arms madly. The bees finally stopped after a couple minutes of running. She felt tiny pricks on her arms and neck. When she looked at her arms, Sophie noticed a few red welts. There was no time to fuss about them because Mr. Locke and Charlie were beginning back towards the caves.

They entered carefully as Mr. Locke shouted, "Hello? Anybody there?"

Sophie saw Jack and Kate looking over something. Their shirts were both off and Mr. Locke asked, "Everyone alright?"

"A few stings aside," Jack nodded.

"You two run away fantastically. Glad my diversion spared you. I was only stung several hundred times," Charlie said pointing at his welts. He walked towards the two and held out a shirt. "Oh, and someone left this." It was Kate's white shirt.

She took it and put it on quickly. "It was um…full of bees."

"I'd a thought c's actually," Charlie said. Kate shot him a glare and he said, "Sorry."

Sophie rolled her eyes and stepped forward. She noticed something like a skeleton lying on a crevice. "Whoa."

"Bloody hell," Charlie added. "Are these the people who were here before us?" he asked taking steps towards the skeleton.

"What're you talking about?" Sophie heard Mr. Locke ask.

"Uh, oh just…you know…people could've been here before us, right?"

She realized he was covering because of the radio transmission. No one knew other than the ones who went and Jack, she thought.

"Clearly," Mr. Locke answered. "But who were these men?"

"Actually," Jack interrupted, "on of 'em's female."

Mr. Locke seemed to gaze at the one skeleton as he said, "Our very own Adam and Eve."

Sophie wasn't religious, but she knew who Adam and Eve were. The man and woman said to be first created. The woman ate the apple or something… Sophie thought a snake was involved, too. She eventually gave up and moved to the strewn wreckage once more. Charlie followed, she noticed.

As they began sorting through, Sophie heard Mr. Locke say, "Someone should stay and help them go through the wreckage."

"You offering?" Kate asked.

"Sure, it'll give me a chance to get to know 'em better."

Sophie rolled her eyes. Wonderful. An old guy with knives was staying with them. She definitely felt safer…not.

"We should move out," Kate said, "people are prolly getting thirsty." She paused. "What?"

Sophie didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. She toned it out and folded a shirt she found on an open suitcase. Sophie glanced up at Charlie and asked, "How are the uh, stings?"

"What? Oh, they're a bit painful."

"Guess you're not allergic then?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Didn't swell up like a balloon so I guess not."

Sophie smiled a little. "My friend was allergic and once-" She stopped mid-sentence and winced, putting a hand to her head.

"What's wrong? It another headache?" Charlie asked in a hushed voice.

She shut her eyes and gave a nod. "I left the pills in my bag at the beach," she said quietly. Sophie opened her eyes and thought she saw someone by the cave's entrance. A someone who was **very** familiar. She blinked and they were gone. Just like that.

Charlie kneeled down. "Sophie?"

Her head throbbed and she looked at him. Sophie shook her head lightly and said, "I-I'll be fine." She stared at the spot the person was previously in curiously. It had to be the concussion plus the headaches. Otherwise, what else could it be?...


	9. What Sophie Saw

**A/N: This chapter... Woo boy is it long. I typed nine, count NINE, pages. I loved writing this one. The upcoming...incident is a bit shocking and stirs up the plot. Yay! And the Charlie/Sophie moments were interesting since they're relationship is kinda...indescribable towards teh end of the chapter. She heard him and Locke and he knows she saw the person. They're both hiding things, which complicates matters. Lol. Makes it all the more fun to write!**

**Sophie: Hey! *bops Bellatrix with a rolled up notebook*  
Bellatrix: Hey! You're not aloowed to hit your mun!  
Charlie: She's got a point...  
Sophie: *stares in astonishment*  
Charlie: What?  
Bellatrix: *snickers* Let's let the readers get onto the story now. Please review!**

Chapter 9: What Sophie Saw

Sophie was rummaging through a luggage bag. Mr. Locke was a couple steps away, rooting through another. When she looked up, Mr. Locke walked towards Charlie, who was going towards the cave entrance/exit. Sophie looked at the two, wondering what was going on. Maybe she should be following too…

"You followin' me?" she heard Charlie ask.

She inched closer with suspicion as Mr. Locke said, "Yes."

"There's no need… I'm just going to the loo," Charlie told him while pointing to the cave's opening.

"Is there something you wanna tell me Charlie?" Mr. Locke asked.

Sophie saw the confused look on Charlie's face. What **was** going on?

Charlie took a step forward and glared at Mr. Locke slightly as he said slower, "I'm going to the loo."

"It's dangerous out there. Until we get back to the beach I'm not breaking a line of sight with you," Mr. Locke explained.

"Bugger off. Keep an eye on Sophie," Charlie said before turning and walking away.

Sophie got closer and said, "I'm perfectly fine Charlie." Mentally, she added 'for now'. If who she saw meant anything at all, then she would be okay for a time.

"I know who you are and I know what you're looking for," Mr. Locke said as he pointed at Charlie. Charlie turned and looked at the man. "Driveshaft. You played bass."

A smile made its way onto Charlie's face. "And guitar," he added happily, "on a couple o' tracks." Mr. Locke walked past Sophie back to the suitcase he was looking through. "You've heard of us?"

He turned and said, "Hey. Just because I'm over forty doesn't mean I'm deaf." Mr. Locke let out a half laugh and said, "I have both of your albums."

Charlie sat down and Sophie wandered over. She figured if they were taking a break, so would she. "Really?" she asked, standing a few steps behind Charlie.

Mr. Locke nodded. "Although, your self titled album was a much stronger effort than 'Oil Change'." He rubbed his bald head. "It's a shame what happened to the band. How long since you played?"

"My guitar? Uh…eight days, eleven hours. Give or take."

Sophie wondered who would keep track of things like that. Longest she ever kept track of something was on New Years eve when she and her grandmother would stay up and watch the ball drop on television.

"Do you miss it?" Mr. Locke asked. Charlie nodded and Mr. Locke said, "Well, there's a lot of wreckage. It might still turn up."

"Undamaged, still playable? I don't think so I mean I wish but there was this bloke at the counter, made me check it. Wasn't enough room in the cabin… Fascist…"

Mr. Locke knelt down in front of Charlie and said, "You will see it again."

"Oh yeah?" Charlie questioned. "What makes ya say that?"

"Because I have faith, Charlie."

Sophie raised her eyebrows and glanced around. "Should we get back to work then?"

Mr. Locke returned to his pile of wreckage as he said, "Wonderful idea Sophie."

Sophie joined him and within minutes, he made a great sigh. "What's wrong?" she asked when she heard the sigh.

"Charlie's…" he trailed off. "Will you be okay here for a few minutes?"

She swallowed and said, "Uh…yeah sure…" Mr. Locke turned and walked out of the caves. Truthfully, she wasn't sure if she'd be okay on her own. What if he appeared again?... Sophie shook away the thought. It wouldn't happen.

---

Sophie was stacking a few of the suitcases on a pile. Charlie and Mr. Locke had been gone for a while. She wondered what was taking so long…

"Sophie…"

She spun around. Briefly, she could see the outline of a person. "Charlie?" Sophie called in a quiet voice. She hoped to hell it was just Charlie messing around.

"You lied…" The hidden person stepped forward and had a glare planted on his face.

"No," Sophie said as she stepped back and shook her head. She tripped and fell down over the bags. "You're…you died." She could feel the tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "Y-You killed yourself…"

The man, who looked a lot like her father Tom Harrison, turned his head. Sophie covered her face with her hands and heard, "Sophie…"

She began to sob and someone said, "Sophie, are you alright?"

Sophie cried "No!" and crawled back.

Mr. Locke was kneeling in front of her with a concerned look. "Did something happen?"

She could see Charlie walk into the caves, holding what looked to be a guitar case. Sophie swallowed hard and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine. It's just my head. I had a concussion and I thought I saw someone…"

Charlie made his way over to her, she noticed, and he helped her up. "Who'd you think you saw?"

Sophie trembled as she said, "My dad…but he's…dead. I'm sorry."

Mr. Locke gave a nod as he stood. "I'll take care of the rest. You just go sit," he told her. Sophie sniffled as Charlie led her over to where he set his guitar case down.

"W-Where'd you find that?" she asked as he opened it and pulled out a maroon acoustic guitar. Maybe changing the subject could help her not think about it.

"Locke and me found it."

"It the…one you mentioned earlier?" Sophie questioned as he strummed it. Charlie gave her a nod and played something. She wasn't sure if it was an actual song or not, but it was something. Sitting quietly at his side, she listened and tried to purge her thoughts.

---

Charlie shook his hand wildly as someone shouted, "Hello?" It was Jack. He waved to the two briefly as more people wandered in behind him.

"What's this?" Locke asked Jack.

"New tenants," he smiled.

Sophie recognized a few people who came in. The couple who spoke another language was first. She saw Hurley, who was sweating and said, "Short walk… They lied."

She made a small smile at his comment, then laid back on the ground without caring about getting dirty. Charlie was still playing his guitar. Some songs she was actually recognizing. He glanced at her with a small smile as he leaned against a rock. Sophie just looked at him flatly. The thoughts were gone, mostly because of the music and she felt relieved. Sophie shut her eyes and let the tune lull her to sleep.

---

The next morning, Sophie woke and found many people were already up. Had she slept late? She barely remembered going to sleep. Charlie's guitar… Sophie looked around. No Charlie in sight. She saw Jack walk by with his backpack on. "Hey, Jack?"

He stopped and said, "Yeah?"

"Are you…going to the beach?"

Jack nodded. "Hurley and I were going to get some of the medical supplies."

As she stood, she asked, "C-Can I come? To get my bag and help…" He nodded and Hurley walked up to them. "Hi Hurley," Sophie said as Jack started off again.

Hurley asked, "You're Sophie, right?" She nodded and he said, "Cool. You helpin'?"

"Yeah… And I need to grab my bag. Don't wanna walk in the jungle on my own," Sophie grinned sheepishly as she followed Jack.

"Sophie," Jack said.

She jumped at the sound of her name. It almost sounded like how he said it yesterday… "What?"

He looked over his shoulder at her and smirked before asking, "How have the headaches been?"

Sophie swallowed and stepped over a small fallen tree branch. "G-Good." Her last headache was yesterday. When she saw him. Her dad; that is, if it was him.

"Any other symptoms? Nausea, dizziness, or hallucinations?" Jack asked while continuing to walk.

With surprise, she stuttered, "H-Hallucinations?"

"You know, seeing things that-" Hurley began.

Sophie cut him off as nicely as she could. "That aren't there. I know. I just didn't know it was a side effect…"

Jack stopped walking and turned to face her. "Have you had any?" Sophie shook her head quickly and he said, "Good. Then it must be going away." He turned and walked towards the beach. Hurley followed close behind him and Sophie trailed behind them both.

"Yeah…" she mumbled. "Going away…"

---

Sophie found her bag on the chair right where she left it. As soon as she got her hands on it, she dry swallowed one of the pills Jack gave her before. Sophie looked around as she did. Paranoia was beginning to wash over her, she knew, because she kept thinking he'd be there if she turned around. It scared her. Sophie wished she could find Charlie and his guitar to calm her.

"Yo," Hurley said from behind her.

Sophie flinched and whipped around. He was holding a duffle bag and had a backpack on. She noticed he hadn't had either before they left the caves.

"Dude, you okay? You seem a little…tense…"

Running a hand over her eyes, she said, "Tired is all."

"Okay… Well Jack's ready to go so…" Sophie just nodded and followed Hurley to where Jack was standing. He had two big bags at his feet.

"You got your bag Sophie?" Jack asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. It had the medicine you gave me in it so I kinda needed it…"

Jack nodded and held out a blue suitcase to Sophie. "I assume the headaches are more frequent then?"

"No," Sophie said, "I just…wanted to have them incase." She took the suitcase from him. It wasn't that heavy, but she assumed it was full of medical supplies.

Hurley and Jack grabbed the ends of an oversized duffle bag and started o the path back to the caves. Sophie quickly followed.

When they finally made it back into the caves, she could hear a guitar twang.

"Dude, what's in these? Cinderblocks?" Hurley asked.

"Well I packed everything that might be useful with out leaving the others short handed."

Sophie put the suitcase down and heard Charlie ask, "Need a hand?" She turned and looked at him as Jack and Hurley put the oversized bag down carefully. "I used to lug the band's equipment, before we had roadies way back in the day." He grabbed for a brown suitcase Jack had in hand. "Here let me-"

"-No Charlie, the zipper's-" Charlie pulled on the bag, causing it open and pill bottles flew out. "-Broken…"

Sophie wanted to laugh at the situation, but didn't think the others would find it very humorous.

"Sorry," Charlie said, "I'm jus' tryin' to help."

"It's okay," Jack nodded. Charlie started picking up the bottles and tossing them back into the suitcase. Jack looked at Hurley and asked, "Wanna help me with the rest o' those bags?"

"Oh? Could I?" Hurley asked with fake enthusiasm.

Sophie carried the other lightweight bags to a spot by the water. When she turned, Charlie looked to be rummaging through the pill bottles. What was he looking for? He seemed perfectly healthy.

Jack returned with more bags and asked Charlie, "What're you doing?"

"Oh…uh, I have a…headache," he stammered.

The pill bottle he had in hand got taken. "Diazepam?" Jack read, glancing at Charlie. "That's for anxiety."

"I was looking for aspirin," Charlie said.

"You got the wrong stuff for a headache," Jack laughed. Charlie rubbed an eye and muttered something.

"Hey, you okay? You're looking a little…"

Charlie shrugged. "No it's nothin'. Jus' a headache," he said. He then proceeded to pick up more of the bottles that fell out of the bag.

Sophie walked over and helped, "Charlie," she said, "If you have a headache go rest."

"Leave it. Go get some water, you might be dehydrated," Jack instructed him. "Charlie, I got it. Go take care of yourself man. I don't need you right now."

Charlie gave a nod and returned to his guitar. He sat and Sophie said, "I'm gunna sit with him if you got this Jack." Jack nodded in response. Sophie walked over and sat next to Charlie. He seemed to be glaring at Jack. She pulled her backpack off and took out the pill bottle. "Here," Sophie said while holding them out to him.

He shook his head. "You need 'em more than I do." Charlie strummed the guitar.

She held the bottle in hand and stared at it. Why would he look for medicine, then not accept any? Sophie put the pills away and listened to him play.

---

Minutes later, Charlie put up his hood and fiddled with a broken stick after he put his guitar away.

Hurley approached them and said, "Hey. Dude, this yours?"

Sophie looked and noticed Hurley was holding the guitar case. "Oh yeah," Charlie said while standing, "prolly wondering cause I play bass in Driveshaft. Wrote a buncha tunes on that. You all everybody…"

"Listen, man," Hurley cut off his ramble, "Jack just wants you to find another place for it. He's moving supplies and said it's in the way."

Charlie took the case as Hurley walked away. Sophie stayed sitting. He kept telling people about Driveshaft. Didn't he realize someone would say something if they had known? She watched as he put the guitar next to her with a huff, and then stormed over to where Jack was.

She thought she heard a shout before there was a sound of falling rocks. Sophie got up and her eyes grew wide. Many of the others were looking in the same direction Charlie walked off in.

"Oh no," she could hear Hurley say.

The ground shook a tiny bit and dust drifted around. Sophie ran over and saw Charlie crawling out, coughing.

"Charlie, where's Jack?!" Hurley yelled. Charlie doubled over, coughing as Hurley asked again. Charlie stood up straight, revealing a blackened face and pointed towards a pile of rocks. Hurley walked forward and called Jack's name. "Jack can you hear me?"

"I dunno what happened. We were just talking and it came down on us. It all happened so fast," Charlie said loudly.

Sophie said in a hushed tone, "I heard a shout though…"

Hurley, taking control of the situation, said, "Dude, we gotta get help." He turned and yelled, "Charlie! Go down to the beach and get help."

"'Kay I'm on it," Charlie said as he turned.

"And make sure you tell Kate!"

Sophie said quickly, "I'll go help. I'll find Kate." Hurley sent her a nod as a bunch of people started pulling rocks away.

---

The two ran down to the beach as fast as they could. Once there, they ran around and told people Jack was trapped.

"What?" Walt's dad asked.

"A cave collapsed," Sophie panted.

"We don't even know if he's still alive. C'mon we gotta go!" Charlie shouted quickly. Walt's dad yelled something to two guys and then took off. "We've gotta go now," Charlie repeated.

Everyone began running towards the path to the caves, even Sophie and Charlie. Sophie stopped and said, "Charlie, what about Kate?"

"We have to tell Kate about Jack," he said.

"Sorry kids. You just missed 'er," a voice said from behind them. Sophie turned and saw Sawyer, shirtless and looking to be wringing out a wet shirt. "Her and Muhammad headed out into the woods about ten minutes ago."

"Which way?" Sophie asked impatiently.

"Don't sweat it chica. I know which way they went."

"Yeah but-" Charlie started.

Sawyer walked towards them. "I'll tell 'er. You two just…keep doin' whatever it is you do around here." With that, Sawyer walked away as he pulled on a flannel shirt.

Sophie noticed Charlie glaring at him. "Charlie," she said. He didn't respond and seemed to be spacing out. "Charlie?"

He snapped out of his trance-like state and said, "I gotta go find Locke."

"What?" Sophie began towards the path. "We have to get back and help."

"Go on ahead. I'll be there soon…" He scurried past her.

She stared in disbelief. Locke was a hunter, not a rock digger. Silently, she followed him. Sophie made sure to stay far enough back. Eventually, Charlie walked into a small clearing surrounded by trees. Sophie couldn't make out what they were saying, but she noticed Locke had a boar hanging from a rope. It was quite bloody. Quietly, she continued to watch the two. Locke led Charlie to a very thin tree and pointed at something.

"…Moth cocoon…" were the first words she actually heard.

Then she heard Locke say, "Now this is the second time you asked me for your drugs back."

Her eyes went wide. Drugs? Charlie has…had drugs? Sophie could see Locke hold up a small bag filled with brown stuff in it. There were rumors that Driveshaft's band members did drugs, but Charlie? It shocked her. She didn't want to hear anymore so she crept away, then into a run back to the caves.

---

Sophie got back to the caves and helped pull out some rocks. Hurley and Walt's dad were yelling to Jack inside the cave. She stepped back and wiped the sweat on her forehead.

"We can't safely make that tunnel any bigger. But since Jack can't come out, one of us is gunna have to go in and unpin 'im," Walt's dad said.

"What, crawl through that?" Hurley asked.

Boone said, "I think he means someone smaller." He took a drink of water after he spoke.

A man began saying something very fast in another language. "Dude, we don't understand Chinese," Hurley told him.

"They're Korean, man," Walt's dad said, "they're Korean."

"I'll do it," a voice said. Sophie turned and saw Charlie standing behind them all.

"Charlie?" Hurley said.

"No man, you're still too shook up. I might be able to squeeze through…"

Charlie said, "Wait." He turned Walt's dad around and said, "Who's gunna care for your son if somethin' happens?" He walked forward and pointed at the Korean woman and said, "She's got a husband." He then looked at Boone and said, "He's got a sister. I'm alone here. No one on the island."

Sophie looked at him with confusion. No one? Didn't she count for a friend?...

"Let me do this," Charlie told Walt's dad.

Walt's dad gave a nod in response and Sophie swallowed hard. From what he mentioned before, this was dangerous. "Charlie, let me go instead," Sophie finally said. A few people looked at her in shock.

Charlie shook his head. "You've got your concussion to worry about." He stepped over to the opening and Walt's dad handed him a large flashlight.

As Charlie tested it out, Walt's dad said, "Listen man. Go slow, alright? Try not to nudge any of the rocks around you."

"Anythin' else?"

"Yeah, good luck," Walt's dad replied.

Boone handed Charlie a bottle of water and said, "Be safe man."

"Good luck Charlie," Hurley told him.

"Alright. Thanks guys," Charlie told them. He turned to go in and looked back.

Sophie looked at him with concern. She mouthed the words 'be careful'. He gave a small nod before turning on the light and crawling in. "W-What do we do now?" Sophie asked.

Rocks could be heard falling seconds after she spoke. "Charlie, move!" Walt's dad shouted into the tunnel. The tunnel collapsed and Sophie threw herself onto a rock, sitting down.

"I say we try again," Hurley suggested.

"We can't just leave-"

"-run out of air-"

"Just stop talkin'. I'm trying to think," Walt's dad shouted at Hurley and Boone.

Kate ran up and said, "Where is he?"

"Kate-"

"Where is he? Where's Jack?" she demanded.

No one answered her. Sophie stayed silent and looked at the ground.

Finally, Hurley said, "He's in there." He nodded towards the pile of rocks.

Kate looked at the rocks with a fearful expression. "Does anyone know if he's alive?" No one answered her again. "Is he alive?!" she shouted.

"We don't know-" Walt's dad began.

Sophie cut him off. "Charlie went in through a tunnel…"

"…But it collapsed," Walt's dad added.

Kate looked at a few of them, then asked, "Why is nobody digging?" She walked over and began pulling some of the rocks away.

Other followed her shortly. Sophie got up and helped too. She wanted to help get the two out of there.

---

They dug for nearly ten minutes straight until Walt shouted, "Look! It's the doctor."

Everyone stopped digging and moving rocks to turn and see Jack walk into the caves with a smiling Charlie at his side. Kate was first to go over to them. She jumped at Jack and hugged him. The others slowly gathered around them, shaking hands and saying good job.

Sophie was amazed and dropped the rock she was holding. Charlie looked at her and cut through the crowd. As he approached, Sophie huffed. When he was close enough, Sophie hugged him. She didn't care that he was covered in dirt and soot; she was simply happy he was alive. "God, don't ever do something like that again," Sophie told him.

When she pulled away, Charlie had a grin. "You were worried?"

"Uh…yeah." She looked at him knowingly. "I mean, we're friends…I think," Sophie trailed off.

"'Course we are," he said as he shivered and pulled his hood up.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked.

"Fine," he said. "I'm just gunna go talk with Jack."

Sophie nodded and watched Charlie walked over to Jack, who was sitting in front of a small fire. She sat in the same spot she stood. It still bothered her about hearing Locke say Charlie had drugs, but she would let it go for now. He just saved Jack. No need to mention things that she shouldn't know.

Sophie leaned against the rocky wall and saw Walt walk up to her with a yellow Labrador at his side. "Hi Sophie," he smiled.

"Hello Walt."

"Are you going to live in the caves?"

Sophie looked at him, unsure of what to say. "I don't know," she told him. "Are you?"

"I dunno. Its cool here thought," Walt said as he pet the dog. "Did you find him?..."

Walt shook his head. "He's my dog. Well…he was Bryan's but Bryan gave him to me."

"Who's…Bryan?" Sophie asked through a laugh.

"He married my mom. He was my dad."

She was confused. Wasn't his dad with him? "So he's not your fathers?" Sophie asked, nodding towards the guy in orange.

Walt nodded. "Bryan was my other dad. Michael's my real dad."

Sophie nodded with a confused look. And she thought her life was confusing…

"Walt, c'mon man," Michael said. Walt got up and led Vincent over to his dad. Sophie stayed in her spot and watched Charlie walk over to Locke.

She almost wanted to get up and ask the two nearly ten questions, but resisted the urge. Especially with how Charlie looked. His eyes were bloodshot, skin looked ghostly, and shivered as if her were cold. It worried Sophie. She watched Locke give Charlie the small baggie. The same one from before. Charlie stared at it for a few moments before flicking it into a fire. He looked up and put his hood down, then wandered over to her.

"Hey Sophie," he said.

She was quiet at first. Should she ask? "Hey Charlie," Sophie replied.

He smiled at her, then laid down by his guitar case. Sophie simply pulled her backpack closer to use as a pillow, laid down, and fell asleep.


	10. Peanut Butter

**A/N: Muahaha! I had to have the peanut butter scene. It also gave me an excuse to figure out where the heck Charlie got the jar. Seriously...where'd he get it? Anyhoo, remember when Charlie is all "Banoffee pie. Mmm...toffee and cream..."? Yeah. I totally got my mom to make some banoffee pie after i found a recipe. Though i don't love it, i do think it's okay. Why am i rambling about food again? Next chapter is...OH MY GOD! O.O NEXT CHAPTER IS VERY IMPORTANT TO TEH PLOT. -gasp!- So you'd better look out. Please read and review! :D**

* * *

Chapter 10: Peanut Butter

The next morning, Charlie looked better. When she mentioned going down to the beach, he was gung-ho about it and they left instantly. Throughout the entire fifteen-to-twenty minute walk there, Sophie wondered if she should ask him. About the drugs, about him being sick, and mainly about what he said yesterday. The whole thing about not having anyone on the island. Does it take rock stars longer to truly consider a person a friend or something?

Sophie laughed to herself and heard Charlie say, "What's so funny?"

She stopped and looked at him. "Nothing." They were almost at the beach and Sophie took off in a run. Behind her, she could hear Charlie cursing as he chased after her.

Once her foot touched the sand, she took a drink from the water bottle she had in hand after skidding to a stop. Charlie walked up to her, panting. "Did you run track or somethin'?"

"No, but I ran a lot when I was younger," she told him. Her eyes scanned the beach's landscape. The sun was bright and the sand sparkled under its rays. Even the ocean seemed to shimmer.

"You think we should check on Claire?" Charlie asked.

Sophie nodded. Who knew if anyone else had checked on her lately…

The two of them wandered around, looking for the very pregnant looking Claire. Charlie spotted her facing the ocean and leaning against a few cushions and half a suitcase.

"Morning delivery," Charlie announced as they got closer to her. He held out the water bottle he had brought along.

Claire looked up at them and said, "Thanks." She took the bottle and set it in the sand at her side.

"Well I figured, in your condition…" Charlie began as he sat. Sophie sat too.

"I can still walk," Claire told him with an eye roll.

He let out a stifled laugh and said, "Barely."

"We're just worried about you," Sophie said. "It's kinda hot and stuff out here."

"Very sunny. Sandy too," Charlie added as he smacked at a bug that seemed to be on his arm.

She put a finger on her hat. "Thus my hat. Besides I like the beach."

"Who wouldn't wanna spend the day with sand fleas?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

"I wanna be here. When we get rescued," Claire said optimistically.

Sophie looked at Claire, then Charlie. "Rescue… Right…"

---

Charlie and Sophie passed a little time by telling Claire about the caves, trying to persuade her to move up there. Nothing seemed to be working on her though. Claire eventually asked them to take her to the small shelter she had made with the help of Kate and two others.

Once Claire was safely in a chair by her homey shelter, Sophie asked where the clothes were being kept. Claire directed her a few feet over. She scampered over and picked out a new set of clothes.

Sophie then went into the nearby tree line to change into the blue jeans and a red t-shirt. She left her old clothes on what someone said was the dirty laundry pile, then returned to where Claire's shelter was.

Charlie and Claire were walking back and she heard him say something about pie as they hung wet clothes. "Is food the only thing that you miss?"

"You're pregnant. I mean, do you not crave anything? Pickles, fried ice cream chocolate-"

"Peanut butter," Claire cut him off as she sat. "I'm the only Australian who loves peanut butter."

Smiling and walking closer, Sophie said, "We could get you peanut butter."

Charlie looked at her wildly. "We can?" He crossed his arms.

Claire smirked and shifted in her seat. "Yeah. Sure you can."

"It's true."

"And if we get you peanut butter you must vacate these sandy shores of depression and move to the caves," Charlie added.

Sophie held out her hand. "We got a deal?"

Claire shook her head and said, "Deal."

That being said, Sophie grabbed Charlie's wrist and pulled him off. "Be back when we got peanut butter!" she shouted over her shoulder to Claire.

"Where the bloody hell are we gunna get peanut butter?" Charlie hissed as she dropped her grip.

"Uh… I don't know," Sophie grinned nervously. "We could ask around. I heard that Sawyer guy hoards stuff."

"Good, you go bug him. I think I know where to look."

"Meet you back here," Sophie said as she walked off. Rumor had it that when Jack vacated the tent he created, Sawyer moved in. Sophie made her way to the large tent.

When she got to the makeshift tent, she knocked on a small piece of fuselage. Sawyer was reading a book with a brown bunny on the cover. Looking up from his book, he said, "What can I do for ya red?"

"Red?"

Sawyer shut the book and said, "Your hair looks red in the sun." He looked at her with a smirk.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Would you happen to have any peanut butter?"

"Why would I have peanut butter?"

"People said you hoard stuff and I thought maybe-"

"Maybe I'd have what yer lookin' for?"

She looked at the ground and said, "Yeah."

When Sophie looked at him again, he was reading the book once more. "On top of the luggage bag."

Her eyes went wide. "Really?" Sophie walked over and only saw an empty glass container. "Is this it?"

Sawyer chuckled and said, "Sure is. I'll even let you have it, free o' charge."

"Thanks," Sophie said while rolling her eyes and moseying back to the spot where she and Charlie agreed to meet. She sat down in the sand and thought she saw him near the trees. She was right and Charlie walked towards her, his hands in his pockets.

"Find any?" he called.

Sophie stood up and said, "Sawyer told me he had some, but all he gave me was this." She held up the empty jar.

Charlie took it out of her hand and grinned. "Claire's moving to the caves." He started towards her shelter.

"But how?" Sophie asked as she followed him. They found Claire was sleeping and Charlie picked up her duffle bag. He slung it over his shoulder and began putting clothing that were hanging on the strung line into the bag.

"Trust me."

His words made her nervous. He still hadn't mentioned anything about drugs at all so how could she completely trust him?

"What're you doing?" they heard Claire ask. Sophie turned and saw her sitting up carefully.

"Packing your stuff," Charlie said.

Going along with him, Sophie told her, "You're moving to the caves."

The look of shock on Claire's face made Sophie smile. "You didn't! Peanut butter? No way!"

"Just like you ordered. Oh…there is one thing," Charlie said. "It's extra smooth…" He got down to his knees and Sophie saw Claire laugh.

"That's okay."

Charlie pulled the jar from a pouch in the bag he had hid it in. He opened the lid and Sophie noticed the look of disbelief on Claire's face. "I-It's empty," she said.

He looked at her and said, "What? No… No it's not. Right Sophie?"

Sophie sat down next to the two and said, "Nope. It's full." She smiled at Claire.

Charlie made a movement as if he was really getting some peanut butter from the jar. "Full to the brim with stick to the roof of your mouth, oh god rich makes you want a drink of milk extra smooth…" He stuck his finger in his mouth.

Sophie thought it looked kinda childish, but he did tell her he had a plan. And it looked to be working.

"It's the best bloody peanut butter I've ever tasted," Charlie finally said. "Want some?" he asked while holding out the jar towards Claire.

She giggled and stuck her finger in, then hesitantly put it in her mouth. "Is it good?" Sophie asked.

Claire giggled again and nodded. "Why don't you try some?" Charlie offered. Sophie smiled and held back a laugh as she repeated the same process as them. "Good?" Charlie asked her. She nodded her head and he said, "Best finish packing." He handed the jar to Claire and got up. Sophie got up too and helped him pack Claire's things.

---

After packing her bags, they each took one and started off towards the path to the caves. Claire was asking questions about the caves and Charlie and Sophie answered them. Sophie smiled at the two. She was just happy Claire decided to move.

Sophie realized, at that moment, that she hadn't thought about whom…what she saw the entire day. This made her smile even more.

"You're lookin' mighty cheerful," Charlie commented. She just smiled at him in response.


	11. Bludgeon

**A/N: This is a VERY important chapter. I've been waiting to share this for a while. :D Basically, I borrowed the idea about Jack seeing his dad and such, but twisted it around more. Made things more interesting for why it could've happened and such. This also gives a bit more to the growing relationship with Charlie and Sophie. Originally, the scene with her bleeding and him trying to calm her was different, almost fluffy, but it just didn't fit. I wanted something a bit darker. Anyhoo, please read and review! Reviewing will make this fangirl verrrry happy. XD**

* * *

Chapter 11: Bludgeon

The next day was uneventful, except for Claire telling Sophie all about her astrology chart. The day after that was when it happened…

---

Sophie woke up, feeling adventurous like she should…explore. She sprung up from her spot where she slept and grabbed her bag.

"Where're you going?" Charlie asked.

She just said, "Exploring." He gave a nod as he sat up. Charlie slept a few feet away and Claire, who was still asleep, was by where they usually lit the main fire away from both of them. "Wanna come?" she finally asked,

"Sure," Charlie said, sounding nervous.

As she pulled her backpack onto her shoulder and let her hair down, Sophie said, "You sound nervous… Why?"

He hesitated, then stood up. "We haven't seen or heard anything in a while but that thing is still out there…"

"We'll be fine Charlie. Nothing's gunna happen," she shrugged, "nothing has for days. So if you don't wanna come along, I'll go myself." Sophie turned and walked over to where the waterfall was. She pulled out her water bottle from the side holder of her bag and filled it up. Once she stood again and turned around, Charlie had a single strapped dark backpack on. Sophie just looked at him with slight amazement before walking out of the caves. She could hear his footsteps behind her.

---

"So why exactly are we explorin' the jungle?"

Sophie looked over her shoulder at him. "Dunno. I just…felt like it." She shrugged and continued to walk.

"Okay so we're traipsing around the jungle just because?"

Sophie stopped and said, "Look, I said you don't have to come with me."

"Well you shouldn't be out here alone," Charlie added.

She nodded her head and pushed her hair back. "Guess not." Sophie began to walk again. "So…can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure."

Wondering if she should ask, Sophie stopped herself. If she asked, he might get mad that she knows. Well…if Charlie really was doing drugs that is. Quickly changing her mind, she asked, "Do you really think rescue will come?"

Charlie was silent. "I'm…I don't know…"

From the corner of her eye, Sophie thought she saw someone. "Hey. Did you see that?" She pointed at the overgrown tree fronds.

"See what?"

"The tree leaves… They just moved like…like someone was there." Sophie shook a little. She wondered if it was the effects of the concussion or if somebody was really there. "Stay here a sec," she said as she slowly walked towards the over grown fronds. She could hear Charlie's protests but Sophie just said, "I have to see." Charlie didn't respond. She took it as the okay for her to go. Once Sophie got past the leaves, there was a shadowed figure a few feet ahead. "H-Hello?"

"Sophie…"

A gasp escaped her. It couldn't possibly be. Not again. "I'm just seeing things…"

"Sophie…" The person turned.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "This isn't real. It isn't real," Sophie whispered to herself. When she opened her eyes, the person was gone.

"This is real Sophie," the same voice said from behind her.

She whipped around and found herself face to face with her dad, Tom. Her eyes went wide and she took a step back. He held up a rock and then everything went black.

---

Sophie's eyes fluttered open and she was on the ground, being held. "W-What?" She squirmed nervously in the person's arms.

"Sophie! Sophie? Calm down." It was Charlie's voice. He was sitting on the ground with her halfway on his lap. "You're okay now."

She looked at him with confusion. "What happened?" A throbbing pain erupted in her head. She pressed a hand to the side of her head. When she pulled her hand away, there was blood.

"We have to get you back to Jack. You're bleeding."

A look of curiosity spread on her face. "But what-?"

"I don't know. You screamed…"

Everything rushed back to her and she looked around frantically. "He…He hit me with a rock! Oh my god, he tried to kill me." Sophie began to sob as she spoke. "He's out to get me."

"Who's he?" Charlie asked while trying to get Sophie to calm down. She continued to sob uncontrollably. "C'mon. We need to get you back to the caves," he said while looking around cautiously. He helped Sophie to her feet.

Sophie trembled. Did this mean she wasn't hallucinating? But how was it possible? He was…dead. He killed himself. Plus, they were on an island in the middle of nowhere. "It's not possible," she muttered.

Charlie looked at her with confusion. "I've no idea what you're on about." She took a step forward and stumbled. Charlie pulled her arm over the back of his shoulder. "Let's go."

---

The two stumbled into the caves. Jack rushed over in an instant. "What happened?" he asked as he helped Sophie over, supporting her other side.

"We were in the jungle and she said she saw something," Charlie told Jack as they helped her over to Jack's medical area.

"Someone," Sophie mumbled. "I saw someone."

The two men sat her on a seat cushion and she rubbed her watery red eyes. "Who did you see?" Jack asked while looking at her head wound.

Sophie glanced up at Charlie with sudden fear. "I…I don't know."

"So how'd you get the wound?" He was pouring peroxide onto a gauze pad.

She looked to Charlie again, hoping he could supply an answer. "A rock," Charlie said quickly. "She fell and hit 'er head on a rock." He shot her a subtle glare.

"A rock?" Jack asked.

"A-A rock," Sophie said. Jack pressed the gauze to the wound and she hissed in pain.

"Well you must've hit that rock pretty hard," Jack commented while he cleaned and bandaged the wound. "I'm running low on peroxide. Charlie, watch her while I run down to the beach."

Charlie nodded as Jack pulled him aside and said something quietly. Jack then walked away and Charlie returned to Sophie's side. "He wants me to keep an eye on ya."

"He's worried about the concussion, isn't he?" Sophie asked, looking at the ground briefly. Charlie nodded and sat down. "Thanks," she said in a low voice, "about the rock thing."

He sent her a questioning look. "What really happened back there?"

Sophie glanced up at him and said, "You'll prolly think I'm crazy or something."

"Try me."

She swallowed hard and said in a hushed voice, "It was my dad. But he killed himself almost ten years ago…" Charlie fell silent. "Yeah. That's what I thought…"

"I don't think you're crazy. I just… How's it possible?" There was a look of concern on his face.

Sophie shook her head and pushed her hair out of her face carefully. "I'm not sure. Just don't tell anyone. Please."

"Alright," he said, "it'll be our secret." Charlie smiled lightly at her. Sophie just looked at the ground and sighed.


	12. Golf & an Attack

**A/N: Update! Yay. Wouldn't work the other day when I tried. Okay um...notes notes... Oh right. **

**So I'm trying to have Jack be very brotherly to Sophie. Dunno how that's looking but I think it's getting better. Also, I know the island is said to have healing properties, but there is reason that she is still getting woozy and sick. Also, when Locke offers her a knofe near the end of the chapter, she doesn't want it because since the death of her parents she wants nothing to do with guns or knives or anything that could cause others pain. And did anyone else notice how they never said who won the golf game? Well your in luck sicne I wrote that in. ^^ Final thing...we finally get a full name and age for Sophie this chapter when Hurley does the census! You go Hurley. **

**Read and review please!**

Chapter 12: Golf & an Attack

After Jack returned with more peroxide, he asked more questions. He wanted to know where they were, and what exactly happened; among other things. Charlie stayed true to his word. He didn't tell Jack an ounce of truth. Sophie felt bad for lying, but if they told him…well it would either stir a panic or cause everyone to think she was off her rocker. Once he stopped interrogating the two, Sophie fell asleep. He had said for her to wait a while, but she was just too tired.

Sophie woke up the next morning. A wide wake Charlie handed her a bottle of water as she sat up. Hurley was next to him, holding a fairly large green leaf with what looked to be food on it. "Dude, I heard what happened," Hurley said, "That's rough, man." He handed her the leaf and said, "Jack mentioned you should eat something."

She took it from him hesitantly. "Thanks," Sophie said, putting both the food and water bottle next to her.

"So I'm…doing this project. Would you wanna help?"

Charlie looked at Sophie with worry. "Jack said you're supposed to rest."

Frowning, Hurley said, "It's not a lot of work. And I could use your help too dude."

Sophie took a sip from the water bottle. "I'll help you. Kinda wanna get my mind off things…" She put the bottle down and picked up a small piece of fruit from the leaf.

"Okay. Lemme get my bag and we'll go." Hurley got up and walked away.

"Are you sure-"

"Charlie," Sophie began, "I'll be alright." He just nodded as she ate another piece of fruit. "D'you want the rest?" Sophie offered, motioning towards the rest of the food.

"No," he said.

Hurley returned then and asked, "Ready to go?"

Sophie got up carefully. She was a little bit dizzy as she stood. Charlie's hand went to her elbow to steady her. "Maybe you should stay," he whispered. Sophie shook her head and picked up the water bottle from the ground before following Hurley out of the caves.

---

They walked for a while. Sophie kept putting her hand to her forehead, feeling a subtle headache sinking in. Each time, Charlie would ask if she was okay. She would always shrug away his question with an "I'm perfectly fine."

Hurley led them to a wide open area, almost like a giant field. "Here we are," he announced.

"There's nothin' here, Hurley," Charlie said.

Hurley just grinned. "There will be soon." He took off his backpack and pulled out a red Hawaiian shirt. "Crap!" Hurley tossed his bag down and said, "Be right back."

Sophie and Charlie watched Hurley disappear as he ran into the trees, heading towards the caves. "Where you think he's going?"

With a small cough, she said, "No clue."

---

He returned with a stick of bamboo, a large black bag, and a small blue cup. Sophie and Charlie had been sitting in the very short grass. Charlie looked up at Hurley and asked, "What's that for?"

"You'll see" was all Hurley said.

---

In about ten minutes, Hurley had made a makeshift flag with the bamboo and shirt, and set up a bag of golf clubs.

"Are you making…a golf course?" Sophie asked as she stood.

Hurley nodded. "We need something to do or we'll go nuts."

Sophie agreed. She already thought she was beginning to lose it since she saw her dead father wandering around the jungle.

"So can you guys go get Jack and Michael?" He asked as he planted the bamboo stick in the ground.

The two nodded and Charlie stood up. "You want us to bring 'em here?" Hurley nodded and the two turned to begin back the way they came.

---

The walk wasn't a long one. When the two reached the caves, Charlie yelled, "Hey!" Michael and Jack were talking and looking over something. "Hurley wants you guys to see something."

Sophie nodded in her spot next to him. "He's all psyched about it," she added.

Jack and Michael exchanged looks, then followed Charlie and Sophie out of the caves.

---

The four reached the open fields and Hurley stood by the bamboo stick flag. "Welcome to the first…and hopefully last…island open."

Sophie stood between Jack and Charlie. She laughed. "What?" Jack asked.

"It's two holes, for now. Three par, and no waiting," Hurley added.

"Hurley…you built a golf course?" Jack asked.

"Rich idiots fly to tropical islands all the time to whack balls around."

Michael spoke up and said, "All the stuff we gotta deal with, man, and this is what you've been wasting your time on?"

"We," Sophie said. "We."

Hurley put a hand on his hip and said, "Dudes, listen. Our lives suck. Everyone's nerves are stretched to the max. I mean, we're lost on an island. Runnin' from boars, monsters…freakin' polar bears!"

"Polar bears?" Michael asked in disbelief.

Sophie turned and was about to tell him when Charlie asked, "You didn't hear about the polar bear?"

"All I'm sayin," Hurley interjected, "is if we're stuck here, then just surviving's not gunna cut it. We need some kind of relief, you know. Some way to…ya know have fun! That's right, fun. Or else we're just gunna go crazy waiting for the next bad thing to happen."

Sophie looked at Jack, then Michael to see what they thought of the course. When she looked at Charlie, he had half a smile on his face. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who liked the idea of fun.

Jack sighed and said, "You've got a point."

No one was speaking up to say they would play, so Sophie walked over to the bag and pulled out a club. "Who's in?" she asked.

The three guys looked at one another. "I'm in," Charlie said as he walked over to Sophie's side.

She smiled triumphantly at Jack and Michael. They both finally walked over; signaling they would play. "Awesome," Hurley said happily.

---

Sophie held the golf club at her side, leaning on it as she watched Jack and Michael deliberate over their next move. They all decided to play in teams. Jack and Michael on one; Charlie, Hurley, and Sophie on the other. Even if Sophie wasn't playing much.

She saw Michael hand Jack one of the clubs. "Hey! Heads up over there," Jack shouted.

Hurley and Charlie seemed to be dancing a little, egging Jack on. Sophie laughed. "Bull!"

"No chance!" Charlie yelled.

"Don't blow it," Hurley called.

"We're untouchable!" Sophie added.

Charlie yelled last, "You won't get anywhere near us."

Jack went to swing but some guy walked up and yelled for "doc", a.k.a. Jack. Jack signaled for them to wait.

Sophie sighed, Hurley began spinning his club, and Charlie fidgeted in place.

The guy walked over to Jack and took his turn, swinging the club to hit the ball. The ball came flying and landed a few feet in front of them. Both Hurley and Charlie groaned.

The man left, leaving Michael and Jack to pick up the bag and mosey over to them.

---

Somehow, word got out that they were playing golf because more and more people walked up to watch. A few took swings, but they mostly watched.

Finally, it came down to the last strokes. Hurley was up and he wasn't the best at golf. He swung and yelled, "Aw crap. Do-over."

Sophie laughed. "Are you even allowed do-overs in golf?"

"It's a mulligan. Mulligan. It's a gentleman's spot. You gotta get the words right. Mulligan," Charlie explained.

Sophie patted Charlie on the back. "He gets it."

Hurley positioned himself to swing again and Charlie walked behind him. He was trying to help him, but it looked very funny. Sophie snickered.

"Dude, get away from me!" Hurley said. Charlie backed off and the onlookers all seemed to laugh.

Charlie tried giving him advice, but Sophie interrupted and said, "Hurley, maybe you should let someone else have a go."

Hurley nodded and Charlie said, "Michael, it's your shot." Michael walked over and accepted the club from Hurley.

Sophie followed Hurley and Charlie into the crowd. "We're **really** not good at this."

"What're you talkin' about?" Charlie asked. "We're doing okay."

"Heh. **You** are," she replied, poking him in the arm.

Michael walked over to them and asked, "Who's next? Sophie?"

She laughed nervously. "Very funny. It's Charlie's turn."

Charlie took the club and approached where the ball was. They had one swing until they won. It was all pretty much up to him. He got down to the ground and assessed the ball. Sophie laughed a little, thinking how silly he looked doing it.

"Guys, please," he said, "I've never made par on a course before." He swung and Hurley held up the flag. The ball went over the cup. "Ah! No!"

"Dude, you were robbed."

"Bollocks! See that?"

"Okay, Jack. It's up to you," Michael said. "Sink this and you get the blazer."

"No pressure," Kate said.

Charlie mumbled something and walked over to Sophie's side. "Load of bollocks…"

She stifled a laugh and Hurley said, "Five bucks said he sinks it."

"Mate, you bettin' against me?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry dude," Hurley said, "but you're a duffer like me."

"He's got a point," Sophie added.

"Make it ten and you're on," Boone chimed in.

The man that first found them said, "I don't have any cash, but I'll bet me dinner on the doc."

A voice from behind them all said, "I got two tubes o' sunscreen and a flashlight says he chokes." Everyone turned to see Sawyer. There was a pause, as if no one wanted to talk to him.

"I'll take that action," Kate said.

"Yeah… Yeah me too," Boone added.

Shannon said, "You just bet on Jack, dumbass."

"We need the sunscreen, princess," Boone sneered.

Jack focused on the ball once more and swung. The ball went in and the small crowd clapped.

With the game being over, many people began to trek back to the caves or the beach. Sophie walked between Hurley and Charlie. "That was really cool, Hurley," she said.

He just shrugged. "Yeah, but we didn't win," Charlie grumbled. "We'll beat Jack next time." Sophie just laughed as they continued back to the caves.

---

They got back to the caves as night began to fall. Apparently, the game took most of the day. Charlie and Sophie walked into the camp.

"Hey," someone said from behind them. Sophie turned and saw Jack walking up behind them. "I'm gunna need to check your wound then, if you don't mind."

She swallowed and nodded. "Yeah sure." Sophie pushed her hair out of her face and glanced at Charlie before following Jack over to his medical supplies. She sat down and looked around. Many people were starting little fires and getting ready to go to sleep.

"Have you had any headaches today?" Jack asked.

Sophie shook her head. "I had a minute one most of the day."

He nodded, handed her two pills, and picked up a tube of what looked to be ointment. "So are either of you going to tell me the truth yet?"

Swallowing hard, Sophie's eyes went to Jack. "W-What?"

"Sophie," he laughed, "you don't get a gash like that unless someone…hits you or pushes you…"

"**He** didn't do it if that's what you mean," she quickly told him.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "I'm not saying Charlie did it," he began in a hushed tone.

"Jack, just know he didn't do it."

Jack shook his head. "Alright. You tell me when you're ready to talk about it." He applied some of the ointment to her open wound. She winced slightly at the touch. Once Jack was done, he said, "You're free to go."

Sophie nodded. "Thanks," she said in a low voice as she stood. Sophie began towards her bag.

"Just remember," Jack said. She turned and looked at him. He just gave a nod before putting away some supplies.

She walked over to her bag and wondered if she should tell him. Jack seemed to be trustworthy, but…just talking about it would make it all more real. Sophie lay down on the ground with her bag under her head as a pillow.

"Jack give you the green light?" Charlie asked from his spot a few feet over.

Sophie just nodded slowly. Now she couldn't help but think if what happened was real or not. She hoped no. Sophie half hoped she was going crazy. It would be the easiest justification of the incident…

---

Sophie had fallen asleep with a clouded mind. It didn't help when she was waking up to a loud ear shattering scream. Bolting up from her laying down position, Sophie found it was Claire screaming.

Claire was standing and flailing her arms, hitting Charlie, who looked to be trying to calm her down.

She stood and hurried over in her state of half asleep. Claire seemed to calm and sobbed hysterically. Sophie noticed there were red blotches all over her white long sleeved shirt.

"Claire, what happened?" Charlie could be heard saying.

She trembled as she calmed a little more and shook her head. Something was going on and Sophie didn't quite understand. She rubbed a sleepy eye.

---

She was much more awake when light began to shine into the caves. Claire had been with Jack getting her palms stitched up. According to Charlie, she had dug her nails that hard. It shocked Sophie.

Claire got up and walked over towards Sophie. "Hey," she said.

Sophie looked up and replied, "Hey. All better?"

She nodded and asked, "Would you go with me?"

Sophie swallowed hard. Hopefully not into the heart of the jungle, she thought. "Where?"

"I'm just gunna go sit by a tree outside the caves. You don't have to come," Claire said while picking her blue notebook from her bag's pocket.

Hm. Should she let her go alone or risk seeing dear old dad again? Sophie sucked it up as she said, "Love to." She got up from the ground and followed Claire to a spot just outside and o the right of the caves.

Claire sat against a tree root and said, "I noticed this place the other day. It's quiet." She opened her notebook and began to write something with a pen that had been clipped to a page.

"What are you writing?" Sophie asked curiously.

Looking up from the book, Claire said, "Just journaling."

Sophie hesitated, and then asked, "About what happened last night?"

"Yeah…" She looked off and said, "It was just a dream."

"A dream?" Sophie never remembered her dreams. Since the plane crash though, she kept waking up and remembering them vividly. Most were of happier times with mom and dad. The days seemed so far away to her.

Claire nodded in response. "Uh huh."

"So you're okay then?"

"Sophie, I'm fine. Like I said, it was just a dream."

Getting the hint, Sophie said, "Alright. If you need someone to talk to though, I'm all ears." Mentally, Sophie slapped herself. How could she listen to someone else's problems when she couldn't handle speaking, or even thinking, of her own?

Claire nodded and said, "Thanks Sophie."

Sophie nodded and felt her head throbbing. Her hand flew to her forehead. She got up and said, "I've uh…I've gotta get back to the caves. Will you be okay on your own Claire?"

She nodded and watched Sophie curiously. Sophie kept the hand to her head and hurried back to the caves.

---

She remembered stumbling into the caves and everything spinning, but how he ended up laying on some cushions in Jack's medical area was a mystery.

Sophie opened her eyes and instinctively went to sit up. A pair of hands lightly pushed her back down. "Sophie, you need to rest." She noticed it was Jack.

She rubbed her face and asked, "What happened?"

"You passed out coming back into the cave. Lucky for you, Hurley and Charlie were right there and caught ya."

"Really? I don't even remember that," Sophie told him.

Jack chuckled, "You most likely won't. Anyways, let me help you over to your spot. I want you to rest for a few days."

"A-A few days?" Sophie sat up slowly and stood with Jack's help. She wasn't at all steady on her feet. No wonder she passed out and fell over, she guessed.

He nodded as he helped her down and onto a blanket spread out on her usual spot. Instead of her backpack, there was an actual pillow now. "The concussion seems to be getting better, but your other symptoms get worse as it does." He paused. "Think you wanna talk about what happened yet?"

Sophie shook her head. She wanted her mind to stay clear for a while and not have to think about that.

She lay down carefully as Jack said, "Charlie offered to watch you while you rest. Incase anything happens."

"Well where are you going? And besides what would happen?" She asked while propping herself up on her elbows.

"I'm running down to the beach. And it might be best if you didn't know," Jack told her.

Sophie lay down fully again. "Good point." She watched Jack walk away and Charlie approach. Once he was close enough to speak, she rolled over and shut her eyes. She didn't want another interrogation session.

---

Like the day before, Sophie woke up when she heard screaming. This time they were screaming for help. She got up and saw Claire looking extremely scared. Jack, Charlie, and Hurley were around her. Sophie approached cautiously.

Claire mentioned something about being attacked through her hysterics. Hurley and Charlie dashed off instantly with words about checking the perimeter.

Sophie watched as Jack sat Claire down and questioned her about the attacker. She didn't hear a whole lot. Jack got up and told her to stay out. He walked towards Sophie and asked, "Would you mind keeping an eye on her while I check on things?"

She nodded. Maybe she could ask Claire who did it. Maybe it was **him**…

Jack had left and Sophie walked over to sit beside Claire. She had her hands on her stomach in a protective manner and looked at Sophie nervously. "How are you doing?"

Claire trembled. "I'm scared… Someone tried to attack me," she whispered. "They tried to inject me with something. In my stomach."

Sophie nodded. "Did you see the person?" That was the million dollar question, of course.

Shaking her head, Claire told her, "It…It was dark. I couldn't see anything." She began to tear up and Sophie patted her arm.

"They'll find whoever did this. I'm sure of it."

Just then, Charlie came back into the caves, holding a blanket. He walked over to the two and sat on the other side of Claire. Charlie draped a blanket around her and asked, "You alright?"

Claire nodded silently and stared off at the fire that got lit in front of them. Sophie felt bad for the girl. Pregnant on an island in the middle of nowhere. It must be hard. "Claire, you can go back to sleep if you want."

"We'll sit here all night," Charlie added.

She stayed silent, watching the fire flicker. "You'll be okay Claire…" Sophie told her quietly.

---

Sophie and Charlie kept their promise, sitting with Claire the rest of the night. She didn't go back to sleep. At one point, they thought she had; but she had just shut her eyes.

It was unnerving almost to see her like this. Sophie could understand how she felt a little bit. She had been attacked in the jungle, but that was a different situation.

Sometime in the morning, Hurley came up asking questions. He looked at Sophie after questioning Charlie and Claire. "Name, place of residence, the works."

"Sophie Harrison, twenty-five years old, and I lived in Australia," she answered.

"Okay… Reason for travel?"

She swallowed and said, "Going to visit some relatives…and my parents' graves."

Hurley nodded. "Thanks. I've gotta ask everyone on the beach now," he sighed.

Charlie got up. "I'm goin' with. I wanna go talk to Jack about what happened."

Sophie nodded. "I'll stay here."

Hurley and Charlie exited the caves. Sophie looked at Claire with morose. She was devastated from the attack. Pretty shell-shocked. Sophie stretched her legs out in front of her and leaned back.

---

Jack returned sometime later with water in hand for Sophie and Claire. "Did you find him?" Claire asked.

He shook his head and asked, "Sophie, would you mind…?"

"No, sure." Sophie got up and walked over to her little area. She laid down. Sleep would do her good. Just a small nap.

---

Sophie woke to a commotion. Apparently. Sayid was back. She got up and looked around.

"Ethan! The Canadian guy!"

"Well where the hell is he?"

"I dunno. I saw him…"

"Has anyone seen Ethan?" Jack called out.

Michael said, "Yeah yeah. He went to get some wood. Took off on the path to the beach."

Jack mumbled something to Kate and then said, "Where's Charlie?" He glanced once at Sophie.

"He went after Claire," Locke calmly stated.

Both Jack and Locke took off. Sophie was worried. Claire and Charlie missing? She sat back on a rock and put a hand to her head.

"You okay?" Kate asked.

Sophie looked up, removing her hand and said, "I'm fine. But they're okay right?"

Kate looked at her, unsure. "They should be. Locke and Jack went to look. They'll bring 'em back."

"Yeah…" Sophie said in a distant voice.

Locke returned just as the two sat. Kate got up and asked, "Where's Jack?"

"He's trying to follow the trail." Locke pulled a silver case out and got some sheathed knives.

Kate and he talked as Sophie grabbed her backpack. She walked over and said, "I'm coming with you guys."

Locke held out a knife to her and she shook her head. "You'll need it."

"No I won't."

Boone approached and said, "I heard you're forming a search party. Can I help?"

Shannon babbled things behind him. "Could use another hand if you're up for it," Locke said. Boone nodded and Locke handed the final knife. "Then let's get movin'."

The four walked out of the caves. Michael approached and asked about helping, but Locke turned him down. Michael mentioned about another group and Locke said, "We're going north. You can go south." Then he turned and walked away. Sophie followed behind him with Kate and Boone.


End file.
